Turning Around
by xIsax
Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. In ihren ersten sechs Jahren in Hogwarts waren sie so unterschiedlich wie zwei Personen nur hatten sein können. Doch was führte zu der Verwandlung der beiden? Eine etwas andere Fanfic, bei der, von Kapitel zu Kapitel, die Sicht
1. James

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
  
Wegen den fehlenden Absätzen: unter diesem Link findet ihr die Story ebenfalls, und zwar mit Absätzen (blödes Hochladen)!  
  
http://www.harrypotter- buch.de/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1060&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
James  
  
Die Sonne war gerade über den Horizont gestiegen und beschien ein altes Herrenhaus, welches inmitten grüner Wiesen und Wäldern lag, als in diesem Haus zwei Jungen von Eulenschreien geweckt wurden.  
  
James rappelte sich genervt auf, und sein Blick fiel auf seinen besten Freund, welcher seelenruhig weiterschnarchte, und sich an dem Höllenspektakel nicht störte. James hob seine Hand, und zeichnete mit den Fingern etwas in die Luft. Das Schreien erstarb, und er ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, und drückte sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Ruhe der beiden abermals durch lautes Gezeter unterbrochen, doch diesmal rührte James sich nicht; sollte Sirius doch auch mal was tun. Stattdessen drückte er sein Kissen dicht an seine Ohren und wartete. Ein plötzliches Verstummen der Schreie verrat ihm, das Sirius sich anscheinend erbarmt hatte, und nun ebenfalls wach war. Er hörte einige Schritte die sich zum anderen Ende des Zimmers bewegten. Ein leises Klicken- Sirius hatte den Wecker wohl ganz ausgestellt. James tastete neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden nach seiner Brille, sein Gesicht immer noch in die Kissen gedrückt. Endlich fand er sie, und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Der Raum um ihn herum wurde schärfer, und James stand träge auf. Fast wäre er über den großen Hogwarts- Koffer gestolpert, denn das Morgenlicht fiel nur gedämpft durch die Vorhänge und tauchte das Zimmer in ein angenehmes, warmes Licht. Sirius war bereits im Bad und James zog sich an. Als er das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, ging die Tür auf, und Sirius kam herein, die Haare noch unordentlich um das Gesicht stehend.  
  
„Hast du meinen Kamm gesehen?", fragte Sirius James, und machte sich an seinem Koffer, welcher in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand, zu schaffen. James grinste.  
  
„Aaach komm, Tatze, du suchst doch nur eine Ausrede damit du ungestört meine Frisur nachmachen kannst! Aber Fehlanzeige, zufällig weiß ich ganz genau, dass du deinen Kamm gestern Abend brav in dein Hemd gesteckt hast."  
  
„Ach Mist, jetzt muss ich mir etwas anderes ausdenken..." Sirius grinste ebenfalls, zog den Kamm hervor und begann Ordnung in sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar zu bringen. James ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken, und sah ihm scheinbar interessiert dabei zu.  
  
„Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich mir auch mal so eine Frisur verpassen lassen soll ... aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es mir nicht stehen würde."  
  
„Ach?"  
  
„Ja, es würde mich zu brav machen."  
  
Sirius verstaute den Kamm wieder im Koffer und schnitt eine Grimasse. James musste lachen. Ob James sich jetzt morgens kämmte oder nicht- gewöhnlich sah man keinen Unterschied – Also verzichtete er meist ganz darauf. So auch an diesem Morgen. Endlich schlurfte ins Bad und kam kurz darauf mehr oder weniger ordentlich in sein Zimmer zurück. Sirius war mitsamt seinem Koffer bereits unten, und so beeilte sich James ebenfalls. Er wollte den Koffer bereits schließen, da fiel ihm der magische Wecker ein, welcher die beiden so brutal aus tiefstem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er war eine Erfindung von Remus, der die Idee in Muggelkunde kennen gelernt hatte. Remus hatte den eigentlichen Bauplan eines Muggelweckers etwas umkonstruiert, und sie in den für ihn langweiligen Tagen vor und nach Vollmond gebaut. Den Prototyp hatte er James und Sirius mit in die Ferien gegeben, und jetzt sollte er ihnen natürlich auch in Hogwarts gute Dienste leisten und nicht zuhause liegengelassen werden.  
  
Nachdem er den Wecker eingesteckt hatte, zog James den Zauberstab hervor, murmelte „Portus Koffer" und schon erhob sich der schwere Koffer in die Luft und schwebte leicht wie eine Feder neben James her, der nun ebenfalls nach unten ging. Wiedereinmal beglückwünschte sich James zu seinen siebzehn Jahren, die ihm erlaubten außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, ließ er den Koffer sanft auf den Boden neben den anderen Koffer sinken, und ging in die Küche. Dort hatte Sirius bereits Feuer im Herd entfacht, und deckte nun mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes den Tisch. Er selber fläzte sich in einen der bequemen Stühle, die um den großen Esstisch herum standen.  
  
„Sind deine Eltern wohl noch im Büro?", fragte Sirius, während er genau darauf achtete das die Eier in der Pfanne nicht schwarz wurden.  
  
James setzte ihm gegenüber. „Scheint so." Sirius nickte. James Eltern waren beide Auroren, und noch im Zaubereiministerium. Schon gestern Abend beim Essen, waren beide noch ins Büro gerufen worden; es hatte einen erneuten Angriff der Todesser gegeben. Spät am Abend waren beide noch mal kurz zuhause gewesen, um sich vorsichtshalber von ihnen zu verabschieden, falls sie es nicht mehr schaffen würden die beiden am nächsten Morgen zum Hogwarts-Express zu begleiten. Bei dem Angriff waren einige Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer getötet worden und etliche verletzt, das bedeutete für die Potters unter anderem einen großen Haufen Papierkram.  
  
Indessen waren die Eier fertig. James rief „Accio Spiegeleier", und Sirius hielt die Teller hoch. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung ließ James die Spiegeleier auf ihnen landen. Lässig warf er den Zauberstab neben seinen Teller, und sie begannen zu essen. Sie brauchten nicht lange, und schon eine Viertelstunde später standen sie Abreisefertig vor dem großen Kamin im Wohnzimmer.  
  
James ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Schon irgendwie komisch, oder?"  
  
„Was denn?" Sirius nestelte an dem Verschluss seines Koffers herum, und überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz des Gurtes.  
  
„Jetzt fängt schon unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts an."  
  
„Na und? In knapp einem Jahr sind wir fertige Zauberer, können machen was wir wollen! Kein oller Snifelus mehr, keine nervende McGonagall...". Sirius zählte James auf, welche Vorteile sie haben würden.  
  
„Ja, du hast schon recht", James gab sich jedoch noch nicht zufrieden. „Aber denke nur einmal an Vollmond..."  
  
„Mensch Krone..." Anscheinend wollte Sirius das Thema beenden, und da es nun langsam Zeit wurde, beließ James es dabei. Er griff in die goldene Schale die auf dem Kaminsims stand, und warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen. Er stieg in das Smaragdgrüne Feuer, rief „Tropfender Kessel", und schon begann sich das Kaminrost zu drehen. James klammerte sich an seinen Koffer und achtete darauf, sich nicht großartig zu bewegen. Als er noch kleiner war, hatte er sich einmal während einer Reise mit Flohpulver zu abrupt bewegt, und war kopfüber am anderen Ende auf dem Kamin gekugelt. Dieses Erlebnis war ihm sehr peinlich gewesen, und er hatte keine Lust es zu wiederholen, besonders nicht, wenn das Ziel seiner Reise der Tropfende Kessel war, welcher um diese Zeit mit Sicherheit überfüllt war. Und er hatte Recht. Als er seinen Koffer auf den Kamin zog, hatte er kaum Platz für ihn, denn alles war voller Menschen mit Kindern die ebenfalls nach Hogwarts fahren würden. Er drängte einige Leute etwas zurück, um Platz für Sirius mit seinem Koffer zu schaffen, und einige Sekunden später tauchte ein etwas schmutziger Sirius aus dem Kamin auf: er hatte etwas Asche an seiner Wange.  
  
„Jetzt hätte ich doch fast den falschen Rost genommen...", brummte er.  
  
„So, wo ist denn nun unser guter Moony?"  
  
„Vielleicht hat er Snifelus getroffen, und ist noch damit beschäftigt, ihm den Entschleimfluch beizubringen."  
  
„Oh, dann lass uns vielleicht doch apparieren, denn bis der entschleimt ist, dauert es bestimmt Jahre..." James und Sirius wollten sich gerne vorher mit Remus und Peter treffen, damit die Rumtreiber geschlossen am Hogwarts-Express ankamen.  
  
Da trat ein großer Junge, mit einem kleineren im Schlepptau, aus einer Menschengruppe hervor, und winkte sie herüber.  
  
„Ah, da ist er ja. Wurmschwanz ist auch dabei.", James und Sirius zerrten ihre Koffer zu ihnen hinüber, und begrüßten sie.  
  
Wenig später stieg James zusammen mit seinen drei Freunden in das Auto der Lupins, denn Remus' Eltern wollten sie nach King's Cross fahren.  
  
Um zwanzig vor zehn parkten sie vor dem Bahnhof. Bald erreichten sie die Absperrung und waren kurz darauf am Gleis 9 ¾.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mr und Mrs Lupin, und zogen ihre Koffer hinüber zu dem knallroten Zug.  
  
James sah schmunzelnd, wie Sirius sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von vielen Mädchen auf sich lenkte, und sich einige Mädchen kichernd umdrehten, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Sirius strahlte ein blondes Mädchen an – James glaubte sie in die fünfte Klasse stecken zu müssen – wurde knallrot, und blickte zu Boden. Die Rumtreiber gingen weiter und Sirius meinte grinsend: „Wie hieß sie noch mal?"  
  
Doch bevor sich James Gedanken über den Namen irgendeiner Bekanntschaft von Sirius machen konnte, wurde er von etwas anderem abgelenkt: Hatte er nicht einen roten Haarschopf zwischen den Schülern gesehen? Er blickte sich um, aber schon war keine einzige rote Haarsträhne mehr zusehen.  
  
„Krone?", fragte Remus. Anscheinend hatte man ihn etwas gefragt.  
  
„Hhm? Äh, ich habe nur gerade überlegt, ob Snifelus heute morgen wohl mit seinen schmierigen Haaren an seinem Kopfkissen kleben geblieben ist..."  
  
Peter lachte über James müden Witz, aber Sirius und Remus schauten sich nur an und zogen die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ich hatte gefragt, wo wir uns hinsetzen sollen.", wiederholte Remus seine Frage. „Entweder nach vorne, dann kommt die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten eher und wir haben die größte Auswahl-"  
  
„-oder hinten, da haben wir mehr Ruhe vor den kleinen Rotznasen.", beendete Peter den Satz.  
  
„ Ähm... ich muss wohl zuerst woanders hin...", antwortete James zögernd. „Ach ja, unser neuer Schulsprecher muss ja seinen Pflichten nachgehen.", meinte Sirius, und konnte den spöttischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbannen.  
  
„Waaas...?", Remus und Peter blickten sich verwundert an: Anscheinend war dies das Letzte was sie vermutet hätten und James sank das Herz in die Knie. Aber Sirius lachte, griff James in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes, holte das goldene Abzeichen hervor und steckte es seinem besten Freund mit einer übertrieben eleganten Handbewegung an die Brust. James grinste verlegen, und wusste nicht so recht was er zu seinen besten Freunden sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie Remus und Peter reagieren würden- Sirius hatte am Abend zuvor, als die Eule von Dumbledore gekommen war, erst gelacht, dann gemeint dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, einen Schulsprechern bei den Rumtreibern dabei zuhaben- und letztendlich hatte er sich doch gefreut. Und James konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm nicht egal wäre. Schulsprecher – das war doch was! Auch James Eltern hatten sich bei ihrem kurzen Besuch zwischen ihren Einsätzen sehr gefreut. Aber auf Remus konnte man sich verlassen. Er strahle, und sagte einfach nur: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Natürlich sagte Peter nichts anderes, und zum wiederholten Mal fragte sich James, ob Peter die Bedeutung von ‚eine eigene Meinung haben' überhaupt wusste. Aber jetzt war es ihm Recht.  
  
„Ich bringe erst mal meinen Koffer zu euch ins Abteil, und dann kann ich immer noch zu den neuen Vertrauensschülern.", meinte James, und hievte seinen Koffer nach oben in den Wagon. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, und wenig später hatten sie alle Koffer in dem erstbesten freien Abteil, das sie fanden, im Gepäcknetz verstaut.  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug an, und Peter verlor das Gleichgewicht, weil er gerade auf einem Bein auf dem Sitz stand, und versuchte, seinen Koffer tiefer ins Netz zu schieben. Er klammerte sich an dem Griff seines Koffers fest – aber es half ihm auch nichts. Der Koffer rutschte wieder aus dem Gepäcknetz und Peter krachte auf Sirius, welcher sich gerade gebückt hatte. Sein Taschenmesser war ihm bei der Hebeaktion aus der Tasche gerutscht. Durch die plötzliche Last auf seinem Rücken verlor Sirius ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht, und beide lagen nun vollkommen verstrickt auf dem Boden, bedeckt von Kleidungsstücken und Büchern aus dem Hause Pettigrew. Stille. Keiner rührte sich. Dann begannen sie, erst Sirius und dann Peter, lautstark zu fluchen, Remus bückte sich und begann grinsend alles wieder in den Koffer zu schmeißen – und James lehnte an der Abteilwand und ihm liefen die Tränen vor Lachen übers Gesicht, als Sirius sich von Peters Unterwäsche befreite. Er hörte erst auf zu Lachen, als Sirius und Peter sich von allen Klamotten befreit hatten, und die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde. James blickte auf: vor ihm stand eine hochrote Lily Evans. 


	2. Lily

2. Lily  
  
„Was machst du hier?", zischte Lily und funkelte den völlig verdattert aussehenden James an. In ihr brodelte es und sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, als sie sah wie James immer noch grinsend sagte: „Ich fahre nach Hogwarts. Wieso?"  
  
„Weil du jetzt in diesem Moment ganz woanders sein solltest!"  
  
„Aha?"  
  
„Ja! Du solltest dich in dem Abteil der Vertrauensschüler befinden, und ihnen Anweisungen erteilen! Oder was soll das sonst sein?". Lily deutete nun etwas ruhiger, innerlich jedoch vor Wut immer noch bebend, auf das Abzeichen an James Brust.  
  
„Ich erwarte dich in fünf Minuten, und keine Sekunde später!" fauchte sie. WAMM. Lily hatte die Abteiltür zugeknallt, und ging nun an einigen verschreckt wirkenden Erstklässlern vorbei, die etwas ratlos im Gang standen. Sie lächelte sie an, und fragte sie ob sie ihnen helfen könne. Aber die Erstklässler schüttelten nur verängstigt den Kopf, als würden sie befürchten, dass Lily sie ebenfalls gleich anschnauzen würde.  
  
Na toll, dachte sich Lil, als sie sich auf den Weg nach vorne zum Abteil machte. Kaum zwanzig Minuten Schulsprecherin, schon hatte sie die ersten Kinder verschreckt.  
  
„Könnt ihr euch bitte ein Abteil suchen? Es ist zu gefährlich hier im Gang herumzustehen", energisch schob sie eine Gruppe Zweitklässler aus dem Gang in ein Abteil.  
  
Und wer war daran Schuld? Natürlich wieder dieser Potter. Als sie ihn heute morgen gesehen hatte, wie er selbstgefällig grinsend an all diesen blöden, kichernden Hühnern vorbeimarschiert war- sie war sofort umgedreht und an einer anderen Stelle in den Zug eingestiegen. Warum musste sie sich nur immer mit ihm auseinandersetzen? Und jetzt war er auch noch mit ihr zusammen Schulsprecher! Sie hatte vorhin auf der Liste, welche in dem Vertrauensschülerabteil hing, gelesen mit wem sie zusammenarbeiten sollte und dann kam derjenige noch nicht mal zur Einführung! Wie Potter da gerade in der Ecke stand- er hatte seinen Freunden nicht mal geholfen den Koffer wieder einzupacken, der wohl aufgegangen war. Als ob das so lustig wäre: ein Koffer der nicht richtig schließt. Was Remus nur mit ihm anfangen könnte! Lily kannte Remus, sie war zwei Jahre mit ihm zusammen Vertrauensschüler gewesen, und eigentlich war er immer ganz vernünftig gewesen. Black und Potter hatten Remus wohl wirklich einfach verdorben, nur wenn sie nicht dabei waren, dann war er normal. Sie fragte sich, wie Dumbledore nur Potter hatte auswählen können, denn sie bezweifelte, dass er seine Pflichten ernst nehmen würde.  
  
Super, dann bin ich eben alleine Schulsprecherin, dachte Lily grimmig.  
  
Trotzdem nahm sie sich fest vor, sich nicht mehr von so jemandem wie James Potter provozieren zu lassen.  
  
Als Lily am Abteil ankam, setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, und schob die Tür auf. An den Gesichtern der Fünft- und Sechstklässler erkannte sie, dass sie wohl ziemlich erleichtert waren, dass sich Lilys Laune nun verbessert hatte. Sie hieß die neuen Vertrauensschüler willkommen, und sagte ein paar Worte zur Einführung, die sie von den letzten zwei Jahren noch gut in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Einige Minuten später wurde die Tür abermals aufgeschoben, und James ließ sich lässig neben Lily auf einen noch freien Sitz fallen. „Was hab ich verpasst?"  
  
„Es ist deine Schuld, wenn du zu spät kommst.", sagte Lily kühl. Ihr Blick fiel auf die anderen Vertrauensschüler. Die eine Hälfte der Mädchen war ganz und gar von James Auftritt verzückt, und die andere Hälfte starrte sie an, offensichtlich gefiel es ihnen nicht wie sie mit James umsprang. Die Jungs bekamen von all dem anscheinend nichts mit- typisch, dachte Lily bei sich. Und da werfen sie uns vor, wir wären kompliziert- dabei sollten sie einfach mal lernen etwas aufmerksamer zu sein, das würde ihnen vieles erleichtern.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die ersten Vertrauensschüler das Abteil. Lily ging zum Fenster, um es kurz zu öffnen. Sie bemerkte, dass sich das Wetter verschlechtert hatte; dicke graue Wolken schienen die Baumwipfel am Horizont zu berühren, und ein kalter Luftzug wehte durch den offenen Spalt. Die blieb noch einige Zeit am Fenster stehen, sie war fasziniert von dem Farbenspiel, das sich ihr bot. Ein Bauernhof lag in der Ferne, und das rote Dach hob sich gegen den tiefgrauen Himmel ab.  
  
Jemand lachte, und Lily wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. In der Spiegelung des Fensters bemerkte sie, dass James noch nicht gegangen war. Er unterhielt sich mit einem blonden Mädchen, und gerade hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.  
  
„Ich bin James Potter.". Pff, als ob dieses Mädchen das nicht wüsste, dachte Lily spöttisch und fragte sich, ob irgendjemand in Hogwarts James Namen nicht kannte.  
  
„Und ich bin Melanie Green.". Jetzt reichte es. Lily drehte sich um und wollte gehen. James strahlte Melanie an, und sie hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, als er ihr etwas über die neuen Rennbesen erzählte. Lily interessierte sich höchstens für den Quidditchwettkampf der Häuser, und auch da ging sie nicht so gerne hin. Sie konnte James' Getue absolut nicht ausstehen, wenn er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, was, dass musste selbst Lily zugeben, bei den häufigsten Spielen der Fall war. Genervt packte sie ihren Koffer und zog ihn hinaus auf den Gang. Dabei wäre sie fast gegen die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen geprallt, die gerade ihren Rundgang angefangen hatte. Lily musste noch einige Zeit warten, bis die Hexe mit ihrem Wagen im nächsten Abteil verschwunden war, weil die sonst mit ihrem Koffer nicht durchgekommen wäre.  
  
Lily fand ihre Freundinnen erst im hintersten Teil des Zuges, und ließ sich neben ihre beste Freundin Alice Connor fallen. Neben ihr saß Frank Longbottom, mit dem Alice schon fast ein Jahr zusammen war. Frank war in Ravenclaw. Außerdem saßen dort noch Sue Wiley und Kathryn Mitchell, ebenfalls wie Lily und Alice in Gryffindor.  
  
„Und, wer ist noch Schulsprecher?", Alice ließ den Tagespropheten sinken, und blickte ihre Freundin interessiert an.  
  
„Dreimal dürft ihr raten."  
  
„Oh, das hört sich aber nicht sehr begeistert an...", sagte Alice mitfühlend. Nachdem Sue und Kathryn kurz genickt hatten als Lily in das Abteil kam, redeten sie weiter- das Thema konnte Lily nicht erraten, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es um Mode oder um Musik ging- eben um hundertmal interessantere Themen als die, welche ihre Klassenkameradin angingen.  
  
„...hm, überlegen wir mal", meinte Alice mit gespieltem Ernst. „Wen aus unserer Stufe kann unsere Lily auf den Tod nicht ausstehen?" Sie blickte zur Decke, und bemühte sich nachdenklich zu wirken. Lily lächelte Alice an, sie verstand wirklich alles.  
  
„Natürlich wieder dieser Potter.", sagte Lily.  
  
„Wirklich?", kam es zweistimmig aus der anderen Ecke. Sue und Kathryn waren auf einmal höchst interessiert.  
  
„Ja, wirklich", sagte Lily schlicht, und sie bemühte sich, über die Oberflächlichkeit ihrer beiden Mitbewohnerrinnen hinwegzusehen. Langsam hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass Sue und Kathryn sich im Laufe der sechs Jahre, die sie sich ja jetzt schon kannten, von zwei lieben, netten Freundinnen immer mehr zu zwei ziemlich egoistischen jungen Frauen entwickelt hatten. Mit ihnen kamen Alicia und Lily schon lange nicht mehr so gut aus wie zu Anfang, als sie alle neu in Hogwarts waren. Bis zu ihrem dritten Jahr ungefähr waren die vier eine eingeschworene Mädchenclique gewesen, doch dann hatte das Wort Jungs bei Sue und Kathryn eine immens hohe Bedeutung bekommen, und Lily und Alice waren von den neuen Cremes und Puderdöschen, die in ihrem Zimmer stapelweise gelagert wurden, nicht so begeistert gewesen. Dann kam noch hinzu, dass James Lily in ihrem fünften Schuljahr hohe Beachtung geschenkt hatte- mehr als bei jedem anderen Mädchen zuvor. Das trug natürlich auch nicht unbedingt zu einer Besserung des Verhältnisses zwischen den Mädchen bei. Und das, obwohl Lily nie oft genug beteuern konnte, dass sie James nicht ausstehen konnte. Nach so manchem Streit, war Lily froh, dass es „nur" James war- und nicht Sirius. Klar, James war der Star aus allen Quidditchspielen, unheimlich talentiert und auch gutaussehend - aber gegen Sirius kam er in den Augen von Sue und Kathryn einfach nicht an. Lily hatte Abertausende abendliche Gespräche zwischen den beiden mitanhören müssen, und wusste nun genau bescheid: James hatte nicht diese Lässigkeit, diesen Blick- einfach nicht die schlichte Eleganz von Sirius Black. Er musste sich nur einmal den Pony aus zum Gesicht schütteln, nur einmal genervt zur Decke blicken wenn ihm ein Lehrer Punkte abgezogen hatte und schon ging der Puls bei den beiden höher.  
  
Was Lily beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Für sie waren alle vier Rumtreiber zusammen arrogant, überheblich und oberflächlich- allen voran natürlich dieser Potter und dieser Black. In Lilys Augen stolzierten die beiden nur so durch die Schule, gingen in den Unterricht wann und wie sie gerade Lust hatten, und anscheinend hatten sie von dem Wort Schuleregeln noch nie etwas gehört.  
  
Lily unterhielt sich kurz mit Frank und Alice, aber sie merkte bald, dass sie eigentlich überflüssig war; anscheinend hatten sich die beiden viel zu erzählen, denn sie hatten sich die ganzen Ferien überhaupt nicht gesehen. Also holte sie ihr Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7 hervor, und schlug es auf. Ihre Lieblingsfächer waren unter anderem Verwandlung und Zauberkunst und sie wollte sich einen besonders schwierigen Spruch noch einmal ansehen, welcher einen einfach strukturierten Körper, wie zum Beispiel einen Quaffel oder eine Kiste, materialisieren konnte. Von dem hatte sie in den Ferien schon gelesen, und ihn auch schon ein paar Mal probiert, allerdings hatte er nicht einwandfrei geklappt. Es hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, Gegenstände einfach aus der Luft erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
Einige Zeit später steckte die Hexe den Kopf zur Abteiltür herein, und fragte, ob sie etwas vom Wagen wollten. Kathryn und Sue lehnten dankend ab – unweigerlich um auf ihre schlanke Linie zu achten – aber Lily und Alice kauften sich erst große Stücke Kesselkuchen und dann eine große Box mit Bertje Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. Das machten sie schon seit ihrer ersten Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts so, und solche Riten sollten ja gewahrt werden. Frank wollte lieber einfache Schokofrösche nach einem einschlägigen Erlebnis mit diesen „verdammten Bohnen", wie er sie liebevoll nannte.  
  
Die Hexe war gerade erst wieder weg, als der Zug auf einmal abrupt anhielt. Lily hob alarmiert den Kopf, denn schließlich war sie Gewisserweise mitverantwortlich für die Schüler.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie. Alice zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wird schon nichts sein", meinte Frank beruhigend, und tatsächlich fuhr der Zug zwei Minuten später weiter.  
  
Halbwegs beruhigt öffnete sie ihr Buch wieder, und die allgemeine Geräuschkulisse stellte sich wieder her. Trotzdem ließ es ihr keine Ruhe. Immer wieder horchte sie besorgt, als ob sie auf eine Stimme wartete, die ihr alles erklärte. Obwohl sich in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht mehr tat, hielt Lily es nicht mehr aus. Ihr widerstrebte es zwar, wieder das Abteil der Rumtreiber aufzusuchen, aber Dumbledore musste ja einen Grund dafür gehabt haben, als er James zum Schulsprecher machte. So siegte die Vernunft dann doch über ihren Stolz. Lily legte ihr Buch zur Seite, und sagte zu den anderen:  
  
„Ich muss jetzt doch mal kurz nachschauen was das war."  
  
„Ist gut, Lil' ", meinte Alice, „Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen."  
  
Lily nickte, und schloss dann die Abteiltür hinter sich. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag öffnete sie die Tür von dem Abteil der vier Jungs, aber diesmal bemühte sie ein wenig zu lächeln, und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
  
„Hi Evans.", kam es abschätzend von James, der es sich in einer Ecke des Abteils gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster gelehnt und hatte seine langen Beine ausgestreckt. So beanspruchte er fast drei Plätze für sich. In der Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, und ließ einen Schokofrosch mit dem Aufrufezauber und dem Verscheuchezauber abwechselnd auf sich zu und von sich wegfliegen. Peter hockte zusammengesunken in der anderen Ecke, und betrachtete die bereits beginnende Dämmerung außerhalb des Zuges. Remus saß im Schneidersitz neben Peter und blätterte ebenfalls im Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7. Von Sirius war keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
„Wie können wir die helfen, Evans?", fragte James eine Spur zu höflich. Er nahm seine Beine vom Sitz, und steckte den Schokofrosch in den Mund.  
  
„Ich dachte wir beiden sollten vielleicht mal den Lokführer fragen gehen, was das eben war... du weißt schon, der Halt vorhin... nur so zur Sicherheit..." Lily kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dämlich vor. James kaute auf dem Schokofrosch herum, und legte die Beine abermals auf den Sitz.  
  
„Och, weißt du", sagte er, nachdem er die Schokolade runtergeschluckt hatte. „ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist, aber wenn du unbedingt willst- lass dich nicht aufhalten." Er grinste Lily an.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schloss sie die Tür wieder, und dass Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht gefallen. Was hatte sie nur erwartet, von einem Potter? Sie ging trotzdem nach vorne, und vor lauter Wut über James, achtete sie nicht auf den Weg, und auf einmal machte der Zug abermals einen abrupte Halt. Lily stolperte über eine Teppichkante, gerade als sie an der Toilette vorbeiwollte. Ihr rechtes Knie schmerzte, und auf einmal öffnete sich neben ihr die Tür zur Männertoilette.  
  
„Ups, Lily, was machst du denn hier auf dem Boden?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, welche ohne Zweifel Sirius gehörte. Lily blickte auf, und sah wie er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, ihr die Hand reichte und lächelte. Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm seitlich ins Gesicht, und zum ersten Mal konnte Lily die anderen Mädchen verstehen- Sirius sah einfach gut aus.  
  
Aber er war immer noch der gleiche, auch wenn er sie plötzlich mit Lily anredete- Lily konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann er das zum letzten Mal getan hatte. Sie wollte ihn gerade danach fragen und sich bei bedanken, doch als Lily ihm gegenüberstand, verschwand das nette Lächeln von Sirius' Gesicht, und das arrogante war wieder da.  
  
„Hast du wenigstens gefunden, was du gesucht hattest?"  
  
Lily riss ihre Hand aus seiner, und drehte sich um, uns stampfte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen Richtung Lok. 


	3. James

3. James  
  
Als Lily die Tür zugeknallt hatte, nahm James einen neuen Schokofrosch, und fuhr mit seinem sinnlosen Spiel fort.  
  
„Hör mal, Krone.", meinte Remus, und James nickte, als Zeichen dass er zuhörte. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest Lily hinterher? Immerhin ist es doch wirklich seltsam, dass wir angehalten haben..." James ließ den Schokofrosch auf den Boden knallen und blickte ihn nun ziemlich ratlos an.  
  
„Meinst du wirklich? Ich finde, Evans übertreibt mal wieder gewaltig." James ließ den Frosch erneut hochschweben. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Remus mit den Schultern zuckte, und sich erneut seinem Buch zuwandte. James grübelte. Irgendwo hatte Remus natürlich Recht, besser hundertmal auf Nummer Sicher gegangen, als einmal zuwenig. Aber jetzt Lily hinterher, gerade als er sie so hatte auflaufen lassen? In dem Moment hielt der Zug erneut an, und James wäre fast seitlich heruntergefallen. Die anderen beiden schauten überrascht umher.  
  
„Wir halten schon wieder, James.", sagte Remus in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.  
  
„Hhm, ich glaube du hast Recht, ich sollte wirklich mal nachschauen gehen." James erhob sich endlich und stieß im Gang fast mit Sirius zusammen, der in Gedanken versunken auf dem Weg zurück ins Abteil war. „Hast du Evans gesehen?"  
  
Sirius brummte etwas unverständliches, was wohl „Ja." heißen sollte, und James zwängte sich an ihm vorbei. Er ging etwas schneller, und versuchte sich schnell ein paar Sätze zurecht zu legen, um Lily zu erklären, warum er denn nun doch gekommen war. Er erreiche sie kurz vor der Tür zur Lok.  
  
„Hey, Evans!", rief er. Lily drehte sich nicht um, anscheinend immer noch beleidigt. „Evans! Hallo!" James rief noch ein wenig lauter. Nun musste sie ihn gehört haben, aber sie ignorierte ihn immer noch.  
  
„Warte doch mal-", versuchte James es noch einmal. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, „- Lily." Lily blieb stehen, und drehte sich um, und sah ihn überrascht an. „Du kennst meinen Vornamen? Du bist heute schon der zweite, der mich überrascht..."  
  
James fragte nicht, wer der andere war, sondern sagte: „Ich dachte, ich sollte vielleicht doch mitkommen..."  
  
„Oh, du hast was? Ist ja unglaublich" –Lily drehte sich wieder um, und James lief ihr nach- „Aber eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre- aber wenn du unbedingt willst, lass dich nicht aufhalten."  
  
James versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Musste sie jetzt noch darauf herumreiten? Okay, er hätte direkt mitgehen sollen, aber jetzt so ein Theater zu machen... Er hätte sich bestimmt nicht so dämlich angestellt!  
  
James überholte Lily, stieß sie eine Spur zu grob zur Seite, ignorierte ihren empörten Kommentar, und riss die Tür zur Lokomotive auf. Es war ein überraschend kleiner, dunkler Raum, in dem kaum die beiden Personen Platz hatten, die sich darin aufhielten. Ein schon ziemlich alter Zauberer saß neben einem kleinen Geschöpf in einer zerrissenen Uniform, und dieses stand am Steuerknüppel, und schien die Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren. Der alte Mann drehte nicht einmal den Kopf zu ihnen, und sagte nur unfreundlich:  
  
„Zutritt verboten."  
  
„Entschuldigen sie vielmals, Sir", sagte Lily sanft, und James drehte sich beim ungewöhnlichen Klang ihrer Stimme überrascht zu Lily um. „Mein Name ist Lily Evans, und das hier ist James Potter.", James hatte sie ebenfalls vorher noch nie seinen Vornamen aussprechen hören.  
  
„Na und?" schnarrte der Mann, und gab der kleinen Gestalt, welche James nun als Hauself identifizierte, einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Langsamer!"  
  
Lily ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, und sagte: „Wir sind die Schulsprecher von Hogwarts und..." ,sie stieß James ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen, was wohl eine Auforderung sein sollte, auch mal was zu sagen.  
  
„Ähem, wir wollten uns nur erkundigen, warum sie vorhin angehalten haben, wissen sie- wir haben uns ein wenig Sorgen gemacht." Lily räusperte sich bei dem Wort ‚wir'. James verdrehte die Augen. Sie ging ihm unheimlich auf die Nerven. Der alte Mann sah die beiden nun zum ersten Mal richtig an, und sein Blick für auf Lily. Seine Augen verraten, dass er Gefallen an dem jungen Mädchen dort vor ihm, fand. Auf einmal war er sehr zuvorkommend, und erklärte den beiden bereitwillig den Grund.  
  
„Wissen sie- das Zaubereiministerium hat angeordnet, dass einige Auroren die Gleise sichern soll... nach all den Dingen sie in letzter Zeit so passiert sind, sie verstehen."  
  
James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er wusste, dass diese Regelung schon ein paar Jahre bestand, aber bisher hatten sie niemals irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf die Fahrt gehabt! Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn! Er beschloss sofort, mit seinen Freunden darüber zu reden. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben, warum sie immer anhielten! Aber anscheinend ließ sich die überaus kluge Lily Evans von dem schleimigen Geschwafel eines Alten einwickeln, denn sie nickte ständig verständnisvoll.  
  
„Okay, dann wäre ja jetzt alles geklärt.", sagte James, und zog Lily am Arm nach draußen. „Da hast du dich ja schön einwickeln lassen", sagte James zu Lily, und schaute sie von oben herab an. Er versuchte nicht mal den Tonfall zu ändern.  
  
„Nur weil ich nicht so blöd war, offen zu zeigen dass ich alles für erstunken und erlogen halte – wie du – heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das alles auch wirklich geglaubt hab!", fauchte Lily, und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon. James zuckte mit den Schultern, und schlurfte langsam wieder in sein Abteil zurück.  
  
„Hey Tatze.", sagte James als er wieder angekommen war. Sirius war ganz auf ein Stück Pergament konzentriert, und blickte nicht auf.  
  
„Hhm?", knurrte er, und erinnerte James an einen ihm wohlbekannten großen, schwarzen Hund.  
  
„Ich weiß wie die Blonde vom Gleis heißt."  
  
„Hhm?".  
  
„Ja, Melanie Green, und ist aus Ravenclaw in der Fünften."  
  
„Hhm."  
  
„Ich habe sie heute im Vertrauensschülerabteil getroffen,"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ja, und dann haben wir uns ausgezogen, sind auf den Sitzen herumgesprungen und uns mit Bertje Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen beworfen!", sagte James sarkastisch.  
  
„Was?" Sirius schien wieder bewusst geworden zu sein, dass er über Sprache verfügte. „Entschuldige, ich habe nicht zugehört- was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
James grinste, und erklärte es ihm erneut. „Aber sie ist ne hohle Nuss, nickte immer nur, und hatte keine eigene Meinung." James blickte kurz zu Peter, doch der hatte anscheinend den Seitenhieb nicht verstanden, sondern nickte nur zustimmend.  
  
„Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch egal, so hübsch ist sie nun auch wieder nicht.", meinte Sirius beiläufig, und James nickte.  
  
Remus, der wie Peter die ganze Zeit das Gespräch verfolgt hatte, meinte nur verächtlich: „Manchmal seid ihr ganz schön oberflächlich, ihr beiden, hat euch das schon mal jemand gesagt?"  
  
„Ja, du, jeden Tag mindestens einmal...", grinste James, und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter. „Du sorgst schon dafür, dass wir nicht allzu große Idioten werden, Moony."  
  
Der grinste ebenfalls, und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. James setzte sich neben Sirius, und blickte ihn interessiert an.  
  
„Was machst du nur die ganze Zeit?"  
  
„Ich lese..."  
  
„Ach wirklich? Darauf wäre ich jetzt aber nicht gekommen!"  
  
„Dieses Stück Pergament habe ich gerade unserem guten Freund Severus abgenommen, und irgendwie werde ich nicht ganz schlau daraus..."  
  
„Zeig doch mal her." Sirius gab es ihm. Es war ziemlich klein und schien kurz in einem Feuer gelegen zu haben. Die Ränder waren schwarz, und es hatte einige braune Brandflecken. Mit roter Tinte stand dort geschrieben:  
  
mux kappulled ... vilxid mea gomfixenturi  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das überhaut zu verstehen geht? Ich meine, wenn's dem alten Snape gehört hat, dann ist es ja auch möglich, dass es gar keinen Sinn ergibt. Vielleicht wollte er sich nur wichtig machen."  
  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich." In dem Moment knisterte es und es gab eine schwarze, hohe Stichflamme. James zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück. Das Pergament war innerhalb von einigen Sekunden vollständig verbrannt.  
  
James zischte: „Abditumfluch."  
  
„Meinst du, Krone?", fragte Peter und guckte ängstlich umher.  
  
„Das meinen wir nicht nur, das ist auch so." Sirius hechtete auf die andere Abteilseite und zog schnell eine Rolle Pergament aus Remus Schultasche, die neben im stand. James riss Remus seine Feder aus der Hand, mit der er sich gerade Notizen zu einem Zauber machen wollte.  
  
„Schnell, was stand da?", fragte James hastig und tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass, welches Remus ihm hinhielt.  
  
„Warte, lass mich schnell überlegen..."  
  
„Tatze, schnell, du weißt wir haben keine Zeit!"  
  
„Irgendwas mit mux und mit vilxid..." Es dauerte nur etwa eine halbe Minute, da hatten sie die unverständlichen Worte zusammen. James hatte alles auf den Pergamentfetzen gekritzelt, und schrieb jetzt noch ‚Das stand auf dem Pergament, welches...' Dann brach er auf einmal ab. Sirius schaute ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Was schreibst du da?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... hm.", James schaute sich den Fetzen an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
„James, was machst du mit meiner Feder?" James setzte sich auf den Abteilboden, las sich alles noch mal durch und dachte angestrengt nach. Da fiel ihm alles siedend heiß wieder ein. Wir haben gerade ein Pergament gehabt, und da standen die komischen Worte drauf, erinnert ihr euch wieder?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Dann entspannte es sich wieder, und er rief:  
  
„Klar, der Abditumfluch, ich weiß es wieder!"  
  
Remus nickte nun auch. Peter sah ziemlich dümmlich aus der Wäsche. „Was?"  
  
„Mensch, Wurmschwanz, du kennst doch den Abditumfluch? Den Fluch des Verbergens? Bei dem alle die etwas von dem verfluchten Gegenstand wissen, es wieder vergessen, wenn man den zweiten Teil des Fluches ausspricht?" sagte James in rügendem Ton.  
  
„Natürlich kenne ich den Fluch.", sagte Peter nicht sehr überzeugend, und blickte aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen geworden.  
  
„Wenn ich nur nach dazu gekommen wäre, aufzuschreiben, vom wem wir das Pergament hatten...", sagte James missmutig, und wendete das Pergament, als ob er noch nach einem Namen suchte.  
  
„Ja, das ist schade. Aber nicht zu ändern. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, das diese Wörter irgendetwas bedeuten..." Sirius setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
„Aber warum hat der Besitzer dann diesen komplexen Fluch angewandt, wenn es nichts war?"  
  
In dem Moment hielt der Zug, und sie konnten vor dem Fenster den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade sehen.  
  
„Wir sind da.", sagte Remus, und packte seine Sachen zusammen. 


	4. Lily

4. Lily  
  
Lily konnte sich nun endlich unter ihre schon warme Bettdecke kuscheln und die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes um sich ziehen. Ihr Magen war nach dem reichlichen Festessen wie immer wohl gefüllt. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, der Heimat und der Behaglichkeit durchrieselte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, und sie zog die Decke enger um sich.  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken, um die kleine Öllampe über ihrem Kopf zu löschen, als dieses Gefühl mit einem Schlag wieder aus ihrem Körper entwich.  
  
„Hast du gesehen, wie Sirius sich während des Festessens immer die nassen Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen hat?", flüsterte Kathryn kichernd, und Sue antworte ihrerseits mit einem Kichern. Lily wurde auf einmal bewusst, was sie die Ferien über überhaupt nicht vermisst hatte.  
  
Es hatte ein wenig geregnet, als sie auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade angekommen waren, und somit war es wirklich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die Schüler nasse Haare hatten, und es war ebenfalls wirklich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass jemand, der seine Haare länger und ein wenig im Gesicht trug, sie beim Essen aus der Stirn strich. Lily versuchte genervt, die Augen zu schließen, und weg zuhören. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt noch ein wenig mit Alice reden, und die anderen beiden übertönen. Aber die war noch unten, lief irgendwo durchs Schloss, um sich heimlich mit Frank zu treffen. Lily unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen, und fragte sich zum wiederholten mal, wie alt ihre beiden Bettnachbarinnen nun eigentlich waren. Obwohl die beiden anscheinend noch lange weiterreden wollten, war Lily so erschöpft, dass sie bald einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, ein Samstag, war Lily als erste wach. Sie fand auf ihrem Koffer, den sie noch auszupacken hatte, ein Stück Pergament. Sie erkannte Alice Handschrift, und blickte sofort zu dem Bett ihrer besten Freundin hinüber. Erleichtert sah sie einen Arm zwischen den unordentlich zusammengezogenen Vorhängen hinaushängen, und begann zu lesen. Alice teilte ihr mit, dass sie erst spät ins Bett gekommen war, und dass Lily nicht mit dem Frühstück auf sie warten bräuchte, da sie wahrscheinlich bis nach Mittag schlafen werde.  
  
Missmutig knüllte Lily den Zettel zusammen. Da würde sie jetzt also den halben Tag allein verbringen. Sie dachte erst gar nicht daran Sue und Kathryn zu wecken, um etwas Gesellschaft zu haben, sondern schlüpfte aus ihrem Pyjama. Sie öffnete schnell ihre Koffer, und zog eine Jeans und ein Poloshirt hervor. Zum Schluss warf sie sich ihren Umhang über.  
  
Wenig später hockte sie zusammengesunken über ihren Cornflakes am Gryffindortisch. Sie war unter den ersten, die in der Großen Halle frühstückten. Sie erblickte keinen in ihrem Alter- bis eine Viertelstunde später, die vier Gryffindorjungen aus ihrer Stufe die Große Halle betraten. Sie verdrehte die Augen- auch das noch.  
  
Doch in dem Moment bemerkte sie hinter ihren Klassenkameraden Professor McGonagall, die sie zu sich hinüber winkte. Sie stand schnell auf, und eilte an den Jungs vorbei zu ihr hinüber.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Professor."  
  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass zwei Schüler aus Gryffindor jetzt Schulsprecher sind- solange wie ich an der Schule bin, hatten wir das noch nie, und die letzten drei Jahre hatten wir überhaupt keinen Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor mehr." Lily lächelte fragend. Gab es da noch mehr, oder was wollte sie von ihr? Da fuhr Professor McGonagall fort:  
  
„Ich hätte da etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen- sind sie fertig mit dem Frühstück?"  
  
„Ja, was gibt es denn?"  
  
„Bitte- kommen sie doch mit in mein Büro."  
  
Als sie in Professor McGonagalls Büro angekommen waren, bot diese ihrer Schülerin einen Stuhl an, und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Lily blickte die Hauslehrerin neugierig an- Professor McGonagall sah nämlich nicht so aus, als wäre sie böse auf Lily.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das vielleicht schon wissen, Miss Evans; Professor Dumbledore feiert am 3. September seinen Geburtstag-"  
  
„Das ist ja schon morgen!"  
  
„Ja, und es ist ein runder Geburtstag und weil er auch noch auf einen Sonntag fällt, möchte er ihn ausnahmsweise einmal feiern."  
  
„Wie alt...?"  
  
„Glauben sie mir- wenn ich es könnte würde ich es ihnen sagen. Aber ich musste Albus- ich meine natürlich Professor Dumbledore, versprechen, dass ich es nicht verrate. Nur soviel: Es ist ein runder Geburtstag. Unser Schulleiter hat morgen noch etwas vor, aber das wird nicht verraten."  
  
„Und was soll ich tun?"  
  
„Weil sie die Schulsprecherin sind, haben wir uns gedacht, sie könnten vielleicht- natürlich mit Mr Potter zusammen- dafür sorgen, dass jede Klasse ein oder zwei Kunststücke einstudiert... ich weiß, es ist ziemlich kurzfristig, aber es muss ja nichts großes sein. Bis morgen Abend haben alle Zeit."  
  
Zögernd nickte Lily.  
  
„Ich werde gleich noch mit Mr Potter reden. Vielleicht könnten sie währenddessen schon mal einige Pergamente bemalen, und sie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhängen lassen?" Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Professor Flitwick hat mir verraten, dass ihr Jinxilia- Zauber immer besonders gut gelingt..."  
  
Lily lächelte. Sie freute sich, und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Sie flog geradezu in den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst, und machte sich voller Eifer ans Werk. Einige Zeit und einige „Jinxilias" später, lagen vier große Pergamente vor ihr, in den Farben der Häuser: Eines in Rot und Gold; eines in Grün und Silber; eines in Blau und Kupfer; und eines in Gelb und Silber.  
  
In dem Moment wurde die Klassentür aufgerissen, und James kam hinein gestürmt. Sofort wurde er langsamer, und kam betont langsam zu Lily hinüber. Als sein Blick auf die noch feuchten Plakate fiel, schob er anerkennend die Unterlippe vor. Er blickte Lily an, und ihr fiel auf, dass dieses Mal von seiner Arroganz keine Spur in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zufinden war.  
  
„Nicht schlecht, sehen wirklich gut aus."  
  
Moment mal- ein Lob aus dem Mund von James Potter??? Hatte sie sich verhört? Nein, anscheinend meinte er das wirklich ernst.  
  
Überrascht sprach Lily einen Schnell-Trockne-Zauber, und fast wären die Pergamente eingerissen, denn der heiße, trockene Luftzug war ihr etwas zu stark geraten. James lachte und hielt das Hufflepuff- Plakat fest, was ihm entgegenwehte. Lily war es erst ganz schön peinlich, doch dann lächelte sie auch.  
  
„Wenigstens sind sie trocken."  
  
„Tja, zerrissen hätten wir sie nicht gebrauchen können..."  
  
Dem ganzen Tag flitzten James und Lily durch die Schule. Sie waren mit Plakaten aufhängen, die Große Halle dekorieren, und ein wenig zu streiten so beschäftigt, dass sie darüber fast vergessen hätten, dass sich ihre Klasse auch noch etwas für die große Feier überlegen musste. Um fünf Uhr Nachmittags fiel es Lily siedend heiß wieder ein, und sie rannte los, um James zu finden. Zuerst kam sie in die Eingangshalle, wo James eigentlich mit Hagrid anfangen sollte zu dekorieren. Doch von ihm war keine Spur. Nur Hagrid war zusehen, der in der Mitte der Halle stand, und eine lange Leiter senkrecht in die Höhe hielt. An der Decke war eine dicke Schicht bunter Blasen zusehen. Lily konnte James absolut nicht finden. Eine Viertelstunde später lief ihr Sirius über den Weg, der gerade auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum war. Nachdem die beiden sich vergewissert hatten, dass James auch dort nicht zu finden war, suchten sie gemeinsam weiter.  
  
Schließlich fanden sie ihn, und zwar genau dort, wo er eigentlich sein sollte. Sie liefen gerade durch die Eingangshalle, als James gerade die Leiter wieder herunter kletterte. Sirius lachte Lily erst mal aus, und Lily lachte mit. James war für die dicke Schicht bunter Blasen an der Decke verantwortlich gewesen, und war dadurch nur verdeckt gewesen.  
  
Sie waren mit Schmücken nun fertig, und Hagrid lud sie auf einen Tee und seine berühmt- berüchtigten Felsenkekse ein, und so verbrachten sie die Zeit bis zum Abendbrot in der gemütlichen Holzhütte.  
  
Lily stellte fest, dass sie sich in James und auch in Sirius, unheimlich getäuscht hatte. Besonders mit Sirius konnte sie unheimlich gut reden und lachen. James hielt sich immer noch ein wenig zurück, hatte sie das Gefühl.  
  
Als die drei schließlich so gegen sieben Uhr zurück zum Schloss gingen, fragte James Lily:  
  
„Warum hattest du mich eigentlich gesucht?"  
  
Lily schaute ihn geschockt an, und ihr Magen spürte die soeben gegessenen Kekse anscheinend nicht mehr, denn sie fühlte sich merkwürdig schwindelig.  
  
„Wir haben vergessen selber etwas vorzubereiten..."  
  
Die drei blickten sich zuerst totenstill und ernst an, doch dann begannen erst Sirius und James, und dann auch Lily an, breit zu grinsen, und schon lachten sie wieder herzlich. Die Kekse waren wieder in ihrem Magen, und Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und meinte:  
  
„Spontaneität ist unsere Stärke."  
  
An diesem Abend saß Lily beim Essen zum ersten Mal nicht zwischen ihren Freundinnen, sondern nahm zwischen Sirius und James Platz, was in den siebten Klassen großes Aufsehen erregte. 


	5. James

5. James  
  
Obwohl es schon spät war, und morgen ein langer Tag vor ihnen lag, saßen die Rumtreiber noch spät im Gemeinschaftsraum. James saß still in seinem Lieblingssessel direkt vor dem Feuer und stocherte mit einer langen Zange in den glühenden Holzscheiten umher. Er lauschte den Diskussionen seiner Freunde, die sich hauptsächlich um die große Feier morgen, Lily Evans, das Pergament aus dem Zug und um Lily Evans drehte. Lily- ja, das war ein Thema, über das es sich lohnte nachzudenken. Was sich im Laufe eines Tages doch alles so verändern kann. Er hatte sich noch heute beim Frühstück über sie aufgeregt, als sie sofort aufsprang und zu Professor McGonagall gestiefelt war, als sie die Jungs gesehen hatte.  
  
Aber als die Professorin nachher auch noch mit ihm geredet hatte- waren diese Gefühle auf einmal weg. Ob es deswegen war, weil sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie stolz auf ihn war, oder dass sie seinen Blasenzauber gelobt hatte, mit der er später die Eingangshalle dekoriert hatte, oder weil es einfach deswegen war, weil er feststellen musste, dass seine Hauslehrerin doch auch ein Mensch war- er konnte es sich nicht erklären.  
  
Hinterher, als sie alle zusammen bei Hagrid waren, da hätte er sich gerne ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten- aber er wusste nicht worüber. Oder konnte es sein dass er sich nicht getraut hatte? Ach, Unsinn, er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, und stach fest auf ein Holzscheit ein, das krachend zerbrach. Selbst in der fünften Klasse, als er es öffentlich gemacht hatte, das er Lily mochte, hatte ihn ihre Anwesenheit eher dazu verleitet mehr zu reden, als eigentlich notwendig war.  
  
Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, und lauschte wieder seinen Freunden. Sie hatten schon gestern lange über das Pergament gesprochen, jedoch waren sie zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Gerade als Sirius gerufen hatte Wir kommen hier doch zu keinem Ergebnis, wir verstehen die Sprache nicht und dieser blöde Abditumfluch hat unser Gedächtnis so beeinflusst, dass wir uns nicht mehr erinnern können von wem wir das Pergament hatten! war das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite geklappt worden, und Alice Connor war hineingekommen. Das hatte James wieder vor Augen geführt, dass sie innerhalb von Hogwarts nie ungestört sein konnten, und er fand es geradezu leichtsinnig von seinen Freunden, jetzt schon wieder lautstark davon anzufangen.  
  
„Jetzt hört doch von diesem Stück Pergament auf! Hinterher hört irgendwer mit!", warf James dazwischen, und seine Freunde verstummten. „Ich sehe ja ein, dass wir irgendetwas machen müssen, und es nicht einfach darauf beruhen lassen können, aber nicht hier."  
  
„Krone- du hast mal wieder recht." Sirius stand auf. Die anderen blickten ihn überrascht an. Er wandte sich abermals an seinen besten Freund:  
  
„Hol deinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers- es wird Zeit, der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek einen Besuch abzustatten."  
  
Erfreut erhob sich James, und lief leise die Treppe hoch. Endlich mal wieder was los- endlich mal wieder Hogwarts bei Nacht!  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später schlichen die vier, unter dem Tarnumhang eng aneinander gedrückt, durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Hogwarts. Nach einigen Ausweichmanövern, die den Hausmeister Filch und seine Skelettkatze Mrs Norris betrafen, erreichten sie wohlbehalten die Bibliothek. Schnell schlossen die Tür, und jeder murmelte „Lumos", sodass jeder von ihnen eine zur Verfügung hatte, um die Buchreihen zum Thema Schwarze Magie abzusuchen.  
  
Seit sie die Klasse Sechs besuchten, schrien die Bücher nicht mehr, wenn man sie berührte. James und Sirius hatten lange versucht herauszufinden, warum sie es nicht mehr taten, aber sie waren nicht hinter das Geheimnis gekommen.  
  
Sie waren beschäftigt, und bald hatten sich die unverständlichen Worte in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt, und sie brauchten den inzwischen abgegriffenen Zettel, den James im Zug angefertigt hatte, nicht mehr. Doch sie kamen und kamen nicht weiter. In sämtlichen Büchern fanden sie keinen Hinweis, und schließlich kapitulierten sie vor der Literatur, und sanken im Kreis auf den Boden. Nun brannte nur noch der Zauberstab von Sirius, und sie schwiegen resigniert.  
  
James' Blick wanderte durch den Raum, und er fiel schließlich auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, die in einiger Entfernung neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Was war das? Bewegte sich da nicht ein Punkt in Richtung Bibliothek? James sprang elektrisiert auf, und stürzte sich auf die Karte.  
  
Doch zu spät- in dem Moment ging die Tür auf, und herein kam eben die Person, die ihn den ganzen Abend über beschäftigt hatte – Lily! Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie schon geschlafen hatte, obwohl der Kragen ihres Pyjamas oben aus dem Hogwartsumhang hervorlugte. Ihr Haare rahmten ihr Gesicht wie immer schwungvoll ein, und ihre Augen blitzen vor Energie.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte James überrascht, und die anderen drei hoben den Kopf. Schnell schob James die Karte aus Lilys, dafür in Sirius' Blickfeld, hinter seinem Rücken. Lily war offensichtlich genauso überrascht die vier hier anzutreffen wie umgekehrt.  
  
„Ich wollte nach einen geeigneten Kunststück für unsere Klasse suchen, ich konnte nämlich nicht schlafen. Aber was tut ihr hier?"  
  
Da keiner von seinen Freunden antwortete, sagte James schließlich schnell: „Wir auch, wir wollten gerade anfangen." Lily hob die Augenbrauen, und sah sie zweifelnd an. Doch schließlich lächelte Lily. Erleichtert ließ er sich wieder neben Remus fallen, und Lily setzte sich zu ihnen.  
  
„Also habt ihr noch nichts herausgefunden?"  
  
Sie schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
„Aber hier werdet ihr auch kein geeignetes Kunststück finden...", Lily wies auf die Bücher die um sie herum standen: sie befanden sich immer noch in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Sie grinste James an. Er blickte in ihre grünen Augen, und er verstand, dass sie genau wusste, dass sie hier irgendetwas machten, dass nicht mit der Vorführung zutun hatte. Doch sie ließ das Thema ruhen, und stand nun wieder auf.  
  
Beeindruckt, dass sie nicht immer alles wissen musste, stand James nun auch auf, und folgte ihr zusammen mit seinen Freunden in die Abteilung für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde, hatten sie eine ganze Reihe an möglichen Zaubern, und sie schrieben sie die Seiten und Titel der Bücher heraus, denn mitnehmen konnten sie diese ja nicht.  
  
Dieses Mal war es Sirius, der bemerkte, dass sich schon wieder ein Punkt der Bibliothek näherte. Doch zum Glück bemerkte er es eher als James zuvor, denn Filch war noch ungefähr hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt. Ohne Lily in das Geheimnis der Karte, oder des silbernen Umhanges einzuweihen, zog Sirius Lily zu Boden, und die drei anderen hockten sich neben sie. Sie drängten sich in die hinterste Ecke, und James warf den Tarnumhang über alle drüber. Lily blickte James fragend an, der ihr am nächsten saß. Doch James zischte nur schnell:  
  
„Tarnumhang.", und legte dann seinen Finger auf seine Lippen.  
  
Lily nickte kaum merklich, und drückte sich eng an ihn. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die Karte, und sah, dass er noch Zeit hatte, schnell seinen rechten Arm um sie zu legen. Zuerst zögerte er etwas, doch dann tat er es, und in dem Moment ging die Tür auf.  
  
Alle fünf hielten den Atem an, und James drückte Lily noch ein wenig fester an sich, als ob er Angst hätte, dass sie die Nerven verlöre.  
  
Filch betrat die Bibliothek, und schaute umher. James hielt Lily immer noch fest, und sie erschauderte stumm, als die skelettartige Mrs Norris hinter Filch den Raum betrat, und mit ihren Lampenaugen in ihre Ecke blickte. Sie sah ihm Schein der kleinen Ölfunzel von Filch noch geisterhafter auf als sonst. Langsam schlich die Katze auf sie zu.  
  
„Hast du was gerochen, meine Süße?", tönte die kratzige Stimme des Hausmeisters zu ihnen hinüber. Die Katze war nun keine fünf Zentimeter von Lilys Hand entfernt. Sie schnüffelte. Lily riss ihre Hand hastig zurück, und James verhinderte mit seiner linken Hand, dass sie den Tarnumhang herunterriss. Das kleine Biest ließ sich jedoch nicht abwimmeln- sie trat noch einen weiteres Schritt auf die Gruppe zu, und senkte den Kopf. Lily stieß einen Laut des Entsetzens aus, und ein Husten von Filch verfehlte das Geräusch nur knapp, um es zu übertönen. Schnell kam der Mann zu seiner Katze hinüber, die nun zu leise zu knurren begann.  
  
„Weg hier!", befahl James laut, und die fünf sprangen auf, und rannten direkt zur offenen Tür. James zog Lily an der Hand mit sich, mit der anderen hielt er den Tarnumhang fest. Er schaute nicht nach hinten, als er hörte, wie ein Kerzenleuchter klirrend umfiel. Filch um Mrs Norris hatten also die Verfolgung aufgenommen.  
  
Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Gerade als Sirius die Hand zu der Klinke einer versteckten Tür ausstreckte, hörte James ein aggressives Fauchen, und fühlte wie der fließende Tarnumhang seiner Hand entrissen wurde. Er fühlte ein Gewicht seinen Rücken niederdrücken. Er stolperte, riss Lily mit. Auf seinem Rücken lag halb Peter, neben Peter kauerten Sirius und Remus . So lagen sie nun, nicht mehr im Schutz des Tarnumhanges, vor Filch auf dem Boden. Der baute sich nun drohend vor ihnen auf, Mrs Norris auf dem Arm, deren Krallen an der Vorderpfote immer noch in den Tarnumhang verstrickt waren. Er hing von Filchs Arm hinunter wie ein Vorhang, und die fünf waren nun für ihn sichtbar.  
  
James wollte nicht, dass Lily sich fürchtete, und drückte sie wieder an sich. Lily wimmerte leise an seiner Schulter. Sie tat ihm unheimlich leid. Das erste Mal, dass Lily Evans ein bisschen auftaut, und mit ihnen etwas Verbotenes macht- und schon werden sie erwischt.  
  
„Was haben wir denn da?" Filch kramte den selbstgefälligsten Tonfall hervor, den er besaß. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, haben wir hier die beiden Schulsprecher?" Er deutete hinter Sirius, Remus und Peter, auf James und Lily. Lily drehte den Kopf weg, und drückte ihr Gesicht an James Hals.  
  
Doch James blieb ruhig. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ihnen etwas in der Art passierte. Natürlich durfte er den Notfallplan jetzt nicht verraten um Lily zu beruhigen, denn sonst wären sie verloren gewesen. Sirius stand vor ihm auf, und auch James erhob sich. Er zog Lily auf die Beine. Er richtete einen Blick starr auf Filch, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lily sich zwischen Sirius und ihn stellte und sich gerade aufrichtete. Trotzdem hielt sie seine Hand weiterhin fest. Er schaute nach unten auf seine Hand und er spürte ein Kribbeln langsam von seinem Magen ausgehend seinen ganzen Körper durchfahren. Vor einem guten Jahr noch hatte er sich das so gewünscht!  
  
Er bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie Sirius den Notfallplan einläutete, indem er zu Filch schmeichelnd sagte:  
  
„Mr Filch- es tut uns sehr leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was wir uns dabei gedacht hatten..." und wie Peter den Faden weiter spann:  
  
„...wir hätten uns niemals einbilden dürfen ihnen zu entkommen..."  
  
Ein wenig zu schnell sagte James: „Bitte... verraten sie uns nicht! Und bitte tragen sie uns auch nicht in ihre Kartei ein..."  
  
„Oh doch, das werde ich jetzt zu aller erst tun, noch bevor ich euren Hauslehrer wecke!" Filch drehte sich mit einem gemeinen Grinsen um. „Folgt mir."  
  
James schaute Lily schnell in die Augen, und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er in seinen Umhang griff, und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Er verbarg ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig in einer Falte seines Umhangs, denn in dem Moment drehte sich Mrs Norris zu ihnen um. Als die Katze ihre gruseligen Augen wieder nach vorne gerichtet hatte, schaute James verstohlen zu Sirius und der nickte rasch. Er hob seine linke Hand, und zählte mit den Fingern stumm von drei hinunter. Drei... zwei... eins –  
  
„Jetzt!" Das letzte Wort schrien Remus und Peter laut hinaus.  
  
James und Sirius hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe, und riefen im Chor: „Amnesia!"  
  
Filch sank mitsamt seiner furchtbaren Katze auf den harten Steinfußboden, James grapschte nach dem Tarnumhang und die Freunde flogen durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Wenig später warfen sie sich alle prustend in die Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem das Holz nur noch ein wenig glimmte.  
  
Jetzt beeindruckte Lily James zum zweiten Mal in der heutigen Nacht, denn sie tat nicht das was er vermutet, ja, sogar hätte verstehen können. Sie ging nicht wortlos in ihr Zimmer, beschimpfte sie nicht und funkelte sie nicht einmal böse an.  
  
Ihre grünen Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung.  
  
„Wow", lachte sie los, „Dem habt ihr es aber gezeigt, alle Achtung!"  
  
Sirius blickte ebenfalls ein wenig verwirrt drein und meinte verlegen: „Ja, wir haben auch ganz schön lange gebraucht, bis wir dem Fluch drauf hatten..."  
  
„Habt ihr das schon öfter mit ihm gemacht?" Diesmal blickte Lily James direkt an, doch er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Verflixt, das war ihm doch früher bei Mädchen nicht so gegangen!  
  
„Ja, langsam frage ich mich echt, ob er einen bleibenden Schaden davontragen könnte...", grinste nun Remus.  
  
Lily lachte glockenhell, und James fühlte eine nahende Gänsehaut.  
  
„Na ja, Jungs, war echt lustig mit euch, aber ich werde jetzt mal schlafen gehen... Gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Lily.", murmelte James mit den anderen im Chor. Seine Augen verfolgten sie noch, auch als sie schon längst auf der Wendeltreppe verschwunden war. 


	6. Lily

Lily  
  
„Nein, hier noch etwas höher! Nein, rechts... Nun macht schon!"  
  
Lily rang mit einigen Zweitklässlern. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wollten einfach nicht das tun, was sie wollte. Lily versuchte gerade mit Hilfe von zwei Mädchen einen großen Stoffbanner anzubringen, auf welchem ein Portrait von Albus Dumbledore zu sehen war. Es sollte hoch oben, über den vier Bannern von Hogwarts an der Wand hängen. Außerdem sollte es eine Überraschung für den Schulleiter sein, der jeden Moment die Große Halle betreten konnte.  
  
Es war morgens, halb elf Uhr, und Lily stand auf einen etwas wackelig aussehendem Podest, und wollte die Höhe anpassen. Die beiden Zweitklässler aus dem Hause Ravenclaw, die sie kurzerhand zu Helfern befördert hatten, machten sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus, absichtlich am falschen Ende zu ziehen, und hektisch auf und ab zu rennen.  
  
Als das eine Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Locken gerade wieder einmal kräftig an dem einen Ende des Seiles zog, und als das Plakat so schief hing, dass Dumbledores Nase nicht nur ein großer Haken sondern auch ein gewaltiger Knick zierte, hatte Lily genug. Der Albus Dumbledore, auf dem Plakat, blickte auch nicht sehr zufrieden drein und strich sich mit seiner Hand immer wieder über die Nase, als ob er versuchen wollte, sie so glatt zu bekommen.  
  
Blitzschnell griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Die noch immer kichernden Zweitklässler drehten ihr gerade den Rücken zu und sie hob die rechte Hand. In dem Moment blickten die beiden über ihre Schultern, wahrscheinlich weil das erwartete Donnerwetter ausgeblieben war. Die Sonne, die einige schwache Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster schickte, beschien nun den Zauberstab, und er blitzte ihn Lilys Hand auf. Etwas überrascht zog sie ihre Hand zurück, und das Grinsen verschwang aus den Gesichtern der Zweitklässler. Lily musste innerlich lachen. Denen würde sie jetzt erst mal einen Schrecken einjagen! Theatralisch fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, und richtete ihn auf die beiden. Sie starrten Lily entsetzt an, doch in dem Augenblick riss Lily den Zauberstab in die Höhe, und richtete ihn auf das schwankende Plakat, hoch über ihren Köpfen. Sie schrie:  
  
„Portus Plakat!" und das Plakat schwebte hoch. Sie wirbelte ihren Zauberstab herum, und der nun grinsende Dumbledore, schraubte sich weit empor, bis fast unter die Decke. Lily holte weit aus, und mit einem lauten Knall klatschte das Plakat an der richtigen Stelle an die Wand.  
  
„Fixus.", murmelte Lily, und das Plakat blieb dort hängen wo es sich gerade befand. Dumbledores Abbild zeigte ihr einen Daumen, und lächelte.  
  
Lily sprang von dem Podest und landete direkt vor ihren Helfern. Sie grinste die beiden an, warf den Kopf zu Seite und ihre langen roten Haare flogen. Dann rauschte sie schnell davon, hinüber zu Alice, die- erstaunlicherweise einmal ohne Frank- in einer Ecke lehnte. Alice grinste anerkennend, und meinte:  
  
„Wow, denen hast du es aber gezeigt."  
  
Dieser Satz brachte Lily zurück in die Vergangenheit, und zurück zur letzten Nacht. Sie nickte nur abwesend, und verabschiedete sich schnell wieder von Alice, bevor Alice sie über Sirius und James ausfragen konnte. Denn das hatte sie bestimmt vor, so wie sie ihre beste Freundin kannte.  
  
Sie trat aus dem Gebäude hinaus, und lief hinunter zum See. Sie wollte, ein wenig abseits vom Trubel, in Ruhe über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht nachdenken. Und vor allem wollte sie eines: sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden.  
  
James. James- James, nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, das sie mal über ihn nachdenken würde, ohne sich über ihn zu ärgern. Auch gestern Abend hätte sie es nicht gedacht, bevor sie aufgebrochen war, um in der Bibliothek schon mal einige Ideen zu suchen. Eher hatte Sirius sie beschäftigt, mit dem sie sich am Nachmittag so gut verstanden hatte. Über James hatte sie nur am Rande nachgedacht. Doch als sie zusammen unter diesem Tarnumhang, was auch immer das genau war, saßen, und sie diese Furcht überkam, hatte sie sich in seinem Arm einfach wohl gefühlt, dass konnte sie nicht bestreiten. In seinem Arm hatte sie keine Angst mehr gehabt. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie alle heil aus der Sache herauskämen. Selbst als sie vor Filch auf dem Boden kauerten, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, bestraft zu werden. Und als sie ihm gegenüber gestanden hatten, war sie sich sicher. In dem Moment, da Filch und James gleich groß waren, Remus und Sirius sogar noch größer, schien die Situation nicht mehr ganz so ausweglos zu sein.  
  
Im Nachhinein wunderte sie sich, warum sie anschließend im Gemeinschaftsraum so ruhig geblieben war, sie hätte allen Grund gehabt, sich aufzuregen. Vielleicht war sie immer noch so beeindruckt von dem perfekten Vergessenszauber gewesen, den James und Sirius Filch auf den Hals gejagt hatten? Oder vielleicht war dieser Zauber zwischen James und ihr noch nicht verflogen gewesen? Zwischen ihnen war einfach etwas. Was es war, vermochte sie nicht genau zu beschreiben, aber sie spürte es.  
  
Etwas, dass ihr die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu zeigen schien. Etwas, dass sie verstehen ließ, warum die Jungs immer soviel Mist bauten. Etwas, dass, tief in ihr, nach mehr verlangte. Nach mehr Spaß, nach mehr Abenteuer. Dass sie zu einer neuen Lily machte, die nicht mehr die brave Schulsprecherin sein wollte, nicht mehr diejenige, welche die Schwachen beschützte- nicht mehr das Vorbild für alle.  
  
Auch jetzt, in diesem Moment, obwohl James gar nicht da war, auch jetzt spürte sie es noch. Sie wollte ihr Leben ändern, sie wollte sich abheben von der Masse.  
  
Sie wollte am Ende ihres Lebens nicht erkennen, dass sie gar nicht gelebt hatte.  
  
Auf einmal erkannte sie, dass sie den See fast ganz umrundet hatte, und mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr stellte sie fest, dass es schon kurz vor zwölf war. Um zehn war ein Treffen der Gryffindors aus der siebten Klasse in der Bibliothek. Die ersten Schritte rannte sie noch, dann verlangsamte sie auf einmal ihre Schritte.  
  
Dann würde sie heute also zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu spät kommen.  
  
Um viertel nach zwölf betrat sie die Bibliothek, und sie erkannte überrascht, dass ihre Klassenkameraden, auch ohne sie, etwas auf die Beine stellen konnten. Die anderen sieben Klassenmitglieder waren damit beschäftigt, in einigen Büchern zu blättern, oder neue herauszusuchen. Sie schaute sich um. Das war tatsächlich der gleiche Raum, in welchem sie keine acht Stunden zuvor in einer schmalen Nische gehockt und vor Filch gezittert hatte. Jetzt, beim Anblick des sonnendurchfluteten Raumes, kam ihr das alles wie ein Traum vor.  
  
Natürlich war Sirius– wie sollte es auch anders sein – von Kathryn und Sue belagert. Die beiden hatten Lily noch nicht gesehen, denn sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Alle drei standen neben einem hohen Regal, und unterhielten sich. Lily beschloss, Sue und Kathryn erst mal zu zeigen, dass sie sich ein wenig mit den Jungs angefreundet hatte. Sie zwinkerte Sirius kurz zu, und ging geradewegs auf ihn zu. Sie meinte fröhlich:  
  
„Hi, Sirius.", und umarmte ihn.  
  
Er reagierte sofort, erwiderte die Umarmung.  
  
„Hi Lil', na, gestern Nacht noch gut ins Bett gekommen?" Lily nickte. Sirius war einfach großartig, er verstand sofort worauf sie hinauswollte.  
  
„Ihr auch?"  
  
„Klar..." Lily ließ sich nichts anmerken, weidete sich jedoch ausgiebig an den nahezu entsetzten Gesichtern von Kathryn und Sue.  
  
Die beiden sahen aus, als hätte man ihnen soeben erklärt, dass Hexe Heute, verantwortlich für sämtliche Schminkartikel in ihrem Zimmer, pleite gemacht hätte, und sie nun eine dicke Farbschicht im Gesicht herumlaufen müssten.  
  
„Und sonst- ausgeschlafen?", fuhr Sirius mit unschuldiger Miene fort, und drehte sich kaum merklich von den beiden weg.  
  
„Na ja- es geht." Lily strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Ein sanfter Schlag durchfuhr sie, als sie James einige Meter weiter weg stehen sah, der mit dem Rücken an ein Regal gelehnt war und alleine in einem alten Buch blätterte. Seine dunklen Haare standen wie immer nach allen Seiten vom Kopf weg, und seine Stirn war vor Anstrengung verzogen. Seine braunen Augen bewegten sich hastig. Sie wollte gerade zu ihm gehen, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem gefangen wurde.  
  
Sirius, der sich nun an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, vertiefte sich nun in ein Buch. Die blonde Sue näherte sich von hinten, und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Ihre langen Haare streiften über Sirius' Arm, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, und sich rücklings an den Tisch lehnte. Lily sah es mit einem Blick in Sirius' dunkle Augen: er war nicht interessiert. Er erhob sich rasch, und stellte sich wieder dicht neben Lily, die nun ihrerseits neben dem hohen Regal stand.  
  
„Wie findest du diesen Zauber?", fragte er, und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Lily schaute ihm in die Augen, und er blickte sie bittend an.  
  
„Hhm, nicht schlecht, aber den von gestern Nacht.. ups!", sagte sie laut. Sie kicherte und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich nicht so affektiert anhörte, wie Sue und Kathryn bei ihren Gesprächen. Sie war überzeugt, dass die beiden es gehört hatten.  
  
„Weißt du noch...", prustete Sirius nun laut los. Er deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich, und Lilys Blick wanderte in die Richtung. Ihre Augen waren nun auf eine Zimmerecke gerichtet. Auf die eine Zimmerecke. Lily nickte grinsend, und schmiegte sich in einem – ihrer Meinung gut gespielten- Lachanfall kurz an Sirius.  
  
RUMMS.  
  
Die Bibliothektür war zugefallen. Zuerst dachte Lily, Sue oder Kathryn wären gegangen, aber als sie den Blick wieder hob, hatten sich die beiden zwar zum anderen Ende des Raumes bewegt, und sie feindselig anstarrten, aber jemand anderes musste aus der Tür gestürmt sein. Sie blickte umher.  
  
Der Platz, an dem James gerade noch gestanden hatte, war nun leer. Betroffen ließ Sirius seinen Arm sinken. Und Lily hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen.  
  
„Das tut mir leid...", brummte Sirius.  
  
Gerade wollte Lily ‚Mir auch' sagen, als sich etwas in ihr wehrte. Ihr tat doch nichts leid! Nicht mehr.  
  
„Ach, der soll sich mal nicht so anstellen.", meinte Lily leise, aber irgendwo tief drinnen bereute sie es doch, dass sie so ausgelassen mit Sirius herumgealbert hatte.  
  
„Lass uns jetzt einen Zauber aussuchen, sonst haben wir keine Zeit mehr: wir müssen ihn auch noch üben."  
  
Die beiden gingen nun zu Alice, bei der auch Remus und Peter saßen. Lily hörte gar nicht richtig zu, als Alice, Peter und Remus ihnen die Zauber vorstellten, die sie herausgesucht hatten.  
  
Vor einer halben Stunde erst, hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, ihr Leben umzukrempeln, und anders zu leben. Sie wollte so leben, wie die Rumtreiber. Den Namen hatte sie auf der merkwürdigen Karte gelesen, als sie neben James in der dunklen Ecke gehockt hatte. James. Der Gedanke an ihn, versetzte ihr nun einen Stich. Sie hatte sich so benommen, wie er es getan hätte. Zumindest so, wie sie es vermutet hatte. Sie hatte es alle nicht zu ernst genommen, hatte lockere Späße mit Sirius gemacht. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen gehörig auf den Arm genommen. Sie hatte die Rumtreiber beeindrucken wollen. Und jetzt war James rausgerannt.  
  
Was empfand sie für James? Vor den neusten Ereignissen, gerade eben in der Bibliothek, hatte sie gedacht, er wäre nur eine Art Inspiration für sie, ihr Leben neu zu formen.  
  
Doch konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht Liebe war? Dieser Gedanke wurde ihr auf einmal schlagartig bewusst. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, in ihrem Leben jemals verliebt gewesen zu sein.  
  
Klar, die üblichen Schmetterlinge im Bauch, bei irgendeiner Schwärmerei für einen älteren Schüler, in der zweiten Klasse, hatte sie natürlich gehabt. Aber das dieses Gefühl keine Liebe war, wusste sie natürlich schon lange. Die Erkenntnis, das sie wirklich nie richtig geliebt hatte, verwirrte Lily sehr, denn so konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was sie nun wirklich für James empfand. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie Sirius näher stand als James. Aber über ihre Gefühle zu Sirius, dem Schwarm der Mehrheit der anderen Mädchen, war sie sich zumindest klar. Natürlich sah er gut aus, war unheimlich nett und hatte dieses mitreißende Lachen- aber James war anders.  
  
Etwas faszinierte Lily seit einigen Tagen an ihm. Es war diese merkwürdige Verschlossenheit, mir der er sich umgab. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, sie würde ihn von den Streiterein während des Unterrichts oder in den Fluren kennen, doch ihr wurde bewusst, das James viel in sich gekehrter war, als er auf den ersten Blick schien.  
  
In dem Moment klappte Peter das dicke Buch zu. Lily schrak hoch.  
  
„Gut, dann nehmen wir diesen Zauber.", sagte Sirius. Sie schaute um sich. Alle anderen standen um sie herum um nickten.  
  
„Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde... hat einer ne Idee wo wir ungestört üben können?" überlegte Sirius.  
  
„Im Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall hat es uns zum Üben zur Verfügung gestellt.", meinte Remus.  
  
„Okay. Bis gleich, also." Während alle anderen den Raum verließen, tippte Lily Remus an, und bat ihn, ihr alles zu erklären. 


	7. James

James  
  
Ziellos lief er über die Länderein von Hogwarts. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nur eines blinkte vor seinen Augen immer wieder auf, wie eine der großen Reklametafeln bei den Quidditchspielen.  
  
Was sollte das eben in der Bibliothek? Was hatte sich Lily nur dabei gedacht? Woher kam der plötzliche Sinneswandel von ihr?  
  
Gestern, bei den Festvorbereitungen, war ihm aufgefallen, dass auch etwas Spaß machen konnte, was nicht unbedingt verboten war. Dann abends jedoch, hatte er sich so darüber gefreut, endlich mal wieder nachts durch Hogwarts zu schleichen. Aber nachdem sie später zum aberhundersten Mal nur mit Mühe und Not Filch entkommen waren, war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie immer sehr viel Glück hatten. Und: er hatte Lily in Gefahr gebracht. Das hatte ihn am meisten gewurmt.  
  
Spät in der Nacht noch, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er wollte so werden wir Lily es war: ein verantwortungsvoller Schulsprecher, ein Vorbild für alle. Er hatte nun genug Abenteuer und Gefahren gehabt, sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sollte ganz anders aussehen. Vollmond jetzt einmal ausgenommen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Nacht war er heute morgen früh aufgestanden, und hatte alles in die Hand genommen. Er hatte die vier Hogwartsbanner in der Großen Halle aufgehängt, Aufgaben verteilt und alles überwacht. Er hatte es sogar, mit viel Mühe und Not, hinbekommen, ein großes Portrait von Dumbledore auf ein großes Stück Leinwand zu malen. Okay, er hatte es malen lassen, von dieser blonden Melanie Green aus Ravenclaw. Sein Jinxilia- Zauber war nie besonders gut gelungen, aber er wollte auch nicht Lily danach fragen, denn sie hatte noch geschlafen. Er war zu jeder Klasse aus Gryffindor gegangen, und hatte ihnen seine Hilfe angeboten. Er war freundlich zu allen Schülern gewesen, selbst zu denjenigen, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Bis auf Severus Snape vielleicht. Nein, bis auf Severus Snape.  
  
„Hallo James, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
James blickte hoch. Er hockte am Rande des Sees, und plätscherte mit einem langen Stock in der grauen Suppe herum. Kein bisschen blauer Himmel spiegelte sich heute in dem See, und so sah er ziemlich schmutzig und gefährlich aus.  
  
„Hallo Hagrid.", antwortete er und stand auf. „Ich gehe ein bisschen spazieren..."  
  
„Alleine? Ohne deine drei Freunde? Is' ja ganz was neues." Hagrid hob seinen dichten Augenbrauen, und die schwarzen Augen darunter sahen besorgt aus.  
  
„Aber alles is' in Ordnung, ja?"  
  
„Klar, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur-" James zögerte. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig weg- von dem Trubel." Es begann zu regnen. Hagrid sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber er bohrte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen fragte er:  
  
„Lust auf 'n Tee?" James nickte zögernd. Eigentlich wollte er ein wenig allein sein, aber ihm war in seinem dünnen Umhang, der mehr und mehr nass wurde, ein wenig kalt. Ein kalter Herbstwind ließ ihn frösteln.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden in der kleinen Blockhütte, und tranken Tee, welchen James nicht besonders lecker fand dafür aber schön heiß war.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich lange, und James wurde von seinen Problemen angelenkt. Hagrid ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen und James war sehr dankbar darüber.  
  
Er merkte wiedereinmal in dieser kleinen Hütte nicht, wie die Stunden verflogen und auf einmal bemerkte Hagrid, dass es draußen schon dämmerte.  
  
„Oh, muss hoch zur Schule." Er packte die restlichen Felsenkekse wieder zurück in eine große, rote Blechdose voller Beulen, und stand auf.  
  
„Hoffe, es hat dir geschmeckt?"  
  
James nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und packte die Teekanne am Griff.  
  
„Musst du nicht auch irgendwas aufführen?", fragte Hagrid, während er die beiden Tassen, zusammen mit der Kanne, in die Spüle stellte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht... Ich war gar nicht mehr oben in der Schule. Mist, jetzt kann ich den Zauber gar nicht." Im Prinzip war James darüber aber gar nicht so traurig, denn nach feiern war ihm jetzt sowieso nicht zumute. Er machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, und verabschiedete sich dann schnell von Hagrid. Nach einigen Schritten auf dem nassen Gras, wandte er sich aber nach links ab, hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald. Er verschwand hinter einem Busch und duckte sich. Kurze Zeit später kam Hagrid vorbei. Er hatte sich ein großes Paket unter dem Arm geklemmt, und sah in der Dämmerung aus wie ein Riese der einen dicken Klops statt einen Arm an der Seite hatte. Als er in der Einganghalle verschwunden war, stand James auf, und streckte sich erleichtert. Sein rechter Fuß war eingeschlafen und so lief er eine Weile im Kreis.  
  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ins Schloss zurück konnte er nicht, denn dort begann nun das große Fest. Somit ging er zurück zu Hagrids Hütte, und suchte sich einen Platz, an dem er nachdenken konnte. Weiter nachdenken, über sich selbst, sein Leben und natürlich über Lily.  
  
Er lief um die Hütte herum und stand auf einmal mitten im Gemüsebeet. Er versank knöcheltief im Lehm, der vom Regen aufgeweicht war.  
  
„So ein Mist..." Schnell ging er hinüber, zur Hintertür, und setzte sich unter dem Dachüberstand auf die Schwelle. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, und reinigte seine Schuhe. Lustlos ließ er seinen Zauberstab neben sich fallen. Einige Funken stoben aus der Spitze hervor, als würde der Stab sich gegen eine solche Behandlung wehren.  
  
Er saß dort lange, und ihm wurde langsam immer kälter. Sein nasser Umhang durchweichte sämtliche Klamotten, die er darunter trug, und der kalte Wind tat ein Übriges, um James zu einem totalen Eiszapfen werden zu lassen.  
  
Außerdem ließen ihn seine Gedanken nicht mehr los. In seinem Kopf schwirrte alles, und bald erkannter er nur einen Ausweg aus der Kälte und der Verwirrung:  
  
Er musste Krone werden. Oder besser gesagt, eine Krone bekommen. Es war ihm egal, ob es nun verboten war, oder nicht, es war ihm egal was Lily davon halten würde.  
  
James steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, stand auf und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Vorhaben. Er schloss die Augen, und legte das Kinn auf die Brust. Ein kalter Windstoß ließ seinen Umhang hochwirbeln, und er dachte bei sich, dass er wohl ziemlich gruselig aussehen musste. In dem Moment begann seine Verwandlung. Er warf sich nach vorne auf die Hände, und spürte, wie seine Arme und Beine immer länger, dünner und kräftiger wurden. Seine Klamotten verschwanden, und auf seiner Gänsehaut bildete sich ein dichtes Fell. Er fühlte sich schlagartig besser.  
  
Krone hob den Kopf, und gab ein lautes Röhren von sich. Der unglaubliche Drang zu rennen und nie mehr aufzuhören, machte sich in ihm breit. Elegant setzte er über den breiten Graben hinter dem Gemüsebeet hinweg, und der große Hirsch trabte in den Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Er schaute sich um. Alle Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf gestrichen. Alle Gedanken über den verantwortungsbewussten Schulsprecher, alle Gedanken über die Vorführung der Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor- selbst alle Gedanken über Lily Evans.  
  
Oder fast alle Gedanken über Lily Evans. Zurück bliebt nur noch die große Zuneigung, die er ihr gegenüber verspürte. Nur noch dieses starke Band zwischen ihnen, was er gespürt hatte, als sie neben ihm auf einem kalten Parkettboden kauerte. Und ihr glockenhelles Lachen.  
  
Es hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und es trieb James an, immer schneller zu laufen. Er galoppierte durch Dickicht, durchbrach Zweige und spürte die Schrammen an seinen Beinen kaum.  
  
Der Hirsch rannte immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, schlug Haken und sprang so hoch er konnte. Irgendwann blieb er völlig erschöpft auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen, und bemerkte, dass er noch nie so tief in dem Wald gewesen war, wie jetzt. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er zum ersten Mal allein im Verbotenen Wald war. Zumindest Sirius hatte ihn immer begleitet.  
  
James stellte jedoch fest, dass dieses Wissen ihm keine Angst machte, eher fühlte er sich selbstständiger und erwachsener als zuvor. Er schaute nach oben, um zu sehen, ob der Mond schon aufgegangen war. Doch dicke Wolken schirmten das weiße Licht des Mondes ab.  
  
In dem Moment hörte er etwas. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um sich selbst, und spitzte die Ohren. Zu seinen ohnehin schon guten Reflexen von Quidditch, kamen nun noch die eines erfahrenen Hirsches hinzu. Jeder Muskel in ihm spannte sich, und er schaute angespannt in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche zu kommen schienen.  
  
Er wartete, und ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, was so ein Hirsch doch für ein gutes Gehör hatte. Lange bevor der ‚normale' James es hatte wahrnehmen können, hatten bei ihm schon die Alarmglocken geläutet. Er erkannte nach und nach, das es sich um den schnellen Trab einiger Huftiere handeln musste. Und da Zentauren die einzigen Huftiere waren, die diesen Wald bewohnten, zumindest von welchen James wusste, war er nicht weiter überrascht, als drei Pferde mit Oberkörpern von Männern über den Vorderbeinen, aus dem Dickicht hervorbrachen und vor ihm anhielten. Zwei hatten kastanienbraunes Fell. Einer von ihnen hatte rotes Haar und einen roten Vollbart, der andere dunkelbraunes Haar und Bart. Der dritte hatte einen weißen Körper und hellblondes Haar.  
  
James hatte gelernt, Zentauren mit Respekt entgegenzutreten, und senkte andächtig sein mächtiges Geweih vor ihnen.  
  
„Ah, Mr James Potter.", sagte einer der beiden braunen Zentauren, den James unter dem Namen Ronan kannte. James hörte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, und antworte in Gedanken:  
  
„Guten Abend, Ronan. Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
„Merkwürdige Dinge passieren-" Natürlich- die Antwort kannte James schon. Die bekam er so ziemlich immer, wenn er auf einen Zentauren traf. Diese, oder-  
  
„- und noch merkwürdigere Dinge werden passieren." Genau, eben diese, dachte James bei sich.  
  
„Guten Abend, James Potter." Milane, der andere braune Zentaur, verneigte sich leicht vor dem Hirsch.  
  
„Auch ihnen wünsche ich einen guten Abend, Milane." Die Zentauren legten auf Höflichkeit und auf genaue Anrede mit ihren Namen großen Wert, und James hatte nicht vor, sich mit ihnen anzulegen. Er wandte sich dem hellen Zentauren zu, und senkte sein Geweih erneut vor ihm. Er hatte ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
„Mein Name ist James Potter, Sir. Ich bin Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule, und sehr erfreut sie zu treffen." James war genauestens darauf bedacht, höflich und langsam zu sprechen. Der Weiße verneigte sich ebenfalls und antwortete:  
  
„Mein Name ist Firenze. Ich wohne noch nicht lange in diesem Wald. Ich stelle fest, dass wir es hier mit einem Schüler zutun haben, der das Fach Verwandlung gut beherrscht. Sind sie ein Animagus?"  
  
James war überrascht. Nie hatte ein Zentaur sich näher mit der Welt der Zauberer auseinandergesetzt, geschweige denn, dass er einen getroffen hatte, der wusste welche Fächer in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde noch einen, der wusste was ein Animagus ist.  
  
„Sie kennen sich gut in unserer Welt aus, Mr Firenze. Sie haben recht, ich bin ein Animagus."  
  
James warf Ronan und Milane einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und bemerkte die Blicke von ihnen. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht mit der beinahe freundschaftlichen Art zufrieden, die Firenze James gegenüber an den Tag legte.  
  
Firenze warf den Kopf in den Nacken, und gab ein wieherndes Lachen von sich.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich recht, Mr Potter. Das weiß ich."  
  
James wünschte sich, ein Hirsch könnte ermutigend lächeln, denn er war sich sicher, das der nette Firenze gleich noch einiges von seinen Freunden zu hören bekommen würde. Aber er konnte es nicht, und somit beließ er es bei einem Kopfnicken.  
  
Er unterhielt sich noch einen Weile mit Ronan, Milane und Firenze, doch bald mussten die drei gehen.  
  
„Passen sie auf sich auf, junger James Potter. Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen.", Milane verneigte sich zum Abschied.  
  
„Und merkwürdige Dinge werden noch passieren, vergessen sie das nicht, Mr Potter." Ronan tat es ihm gleich.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen." Die Zentauren trabten davon.  
  
Auch James machte sich wieder auf seinen Weg ohne Ziel, jedoch in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Noch so ein Gespräch voller Höflichkeit würde er heute Abend nicht durchstehen.  
  
James fand, dass Firenze zu menschlich für einen Zentauren war. Er schloss daraus, dass er noch sehr jung sein musste. Auch sein Bart hatte, im Gegensatz zu den der anderen, noch ziemlich dünn ausgesehen. James trabte durch dichtes Unterholz.  
  
Firenze würde schnell, dazu lernen, da war sich James sicher. Er hatte gehört, dass Zentauren ziemlich überzeugend sein konnten. Doch gerade als er bekannte, dass Firenze ihm ziemlich leid tat, kam er auf eine neue Lichtung.  
  
Die Lichtung war in einen merkwürdigen schwarzen Nebel getaucht und, obwohl sich keine Bäume im Umkreis von zehn Meter befanden, konnte James kaum etwas erkennen. Obwohl im sein Instinkt – ob es jetzt der menschliche oder der tierische war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen – ihn warnte umzukehren, wehrte sich seine unschlagbare Neugierde dagegen. Er beschloss, sich zurückzuverwandeln, und sich mit seinem Zauberstab ein wenig Licht zu verschaffen.  
  
Eine Minute später kniete ein junger Mann auf dem Fleck, wo eben noch ein ausgewachsener Hirsch gestanden hatte. James hob den Kopf, und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Eine Welle der Kälte umklammerte ihn, und er war dankbar dafür, dass er endlich gelernt hatte seine Klamotten mitzuverwandeln.  
  
„Lumos.", flüsterte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glühte hell auf. Doch das Licht konnte die dunklen Nebelschwaden fast gar nicht, nur schwach, durchdringen. James blinzelte, als ob er etwas im Auge hatte, und tastete sich vorwärts. Als Hirsch hatte er doch noch besser sehen können.  
  
Auf einmal fühlte er einen warmen, fast heißen Luftzug. Es roch auf einmal sehr unangenehm. Er hob seinen Zauberstab hoch über seinen Kopf, und versuchte in der Richtung, aus der dieser heiße Luftstrom kam, etwas zu erkennen. Auf einmal teilte sich die Schwärze vor ihm, und es erschien etwas großes vor seinen Augen. Eine Art Torbogen, ebenfalls pechschwarz, mit verschlungenen Muster auf dem Rand. James betastete vorsichtig den Rahmen. Er war aus Stein, und eiskalt, trotz der warmen Luft, die auf dem Innern zukommen schien. Angestrengt blickte er in die Tiefen des Bogen. Er erkannte eine kleine Flamme im Innern lodern, und es war ihm als vernahm er auf einmal einen schwachen Laut. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er die Stimme kennte.  
  
Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf. James trat todesmutig vor.  
  
Entschlossen betrat er das geheimnisvolle Portal. 


	8. Lily

Lily  
  
Lily verbeugte sich vor dem Meer applaudierender schwarzer Hüte. Ihr Zauber hatte perfekt geklappt, obwohl sie ihn nur kurz hatte üben können. Sie hatten alle zusammen ein großes Karussell beschworen und die Jungs hatten sich anschließend oben auf die bunt gestreifte Kuppel gestellt. Mit einem wahnsinnig guten Schwebezauber hatten sie Lily hoch über ihnen schweben lassen. Während sich das Karussell zu lustiger Walzermusik weiter drehte, hatte Lily für einen Konfettiregen gesorgt, der hoch über ihren Köpfen immer noch glitzernd die Wörter ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG bildete. Die Jungs hatte Lily zurück zur Erde geschickt und landeten nun neben ihr.  
  
Sie lächelte, und neben ihr fassten Sirius und Remus ihre Hände. Sieben Mitglieder ihrer Familie in Hogwarts standen in einer Reihe und verbeugten sich abermals. Ja, sieben Mitglieder. Eines fehlte. Oder besser einer – James war immer noch nicht wieder da.  
  
Sie sprangen von der kleinen Bühne hinunter und der Applaus erstarb allmählich. Nun wollten viele der Schüler auf das magische Karussell, denn nicht nur die Zaubererkinder unter ihnen bekamen so etwas nur selten zu Gesicht.  
  
Professor McGonagall löste sich auf der Masse der Schüler in schwarzen Umhängen. Sie trug heute lindgrün. Gerne hätte Lily ebenfalls mal eine andere Farbe als dieses Schwarz getragen, doch alle Schüler sollten in ihren normalen Umhängen kommen. Sie hatte zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag Mitte Februar einen wundervollen türkisen Festumhang bekommen. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihn anzuziehen.  
  
„Meine Hochachtung. Ich hätte nicht anderes von meiner ältesten Klasse erwartet.", sagte Professor McGonagall strahlend und schüttelte ihnen allen die Hand. Die sieben schauten sich glücklich an und Lily fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall in ihrem Unterricht für Verwandlung zukünftig auch so rasch mit einem Lob bei der Hand sein würde.  
  
Bald stand sie wieder mit Sirius, Remus und Peter in einer Ecke. Sie tranken Butterbier und unterhielten sich. Alice stand bei Frank und seinen Freunden aus Ravenclaw und Sue und Kathryn schienen immer noch beleidigt zu sein. Sie waren weit uns breit nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich nachschminken, dachte Lily bei sich.  
  
„So, jetzt werde ich auch mal meinen Tipp abgeben...", sagte Sirius, nachdem er mit einem Zug sein Butterbier geleert hatte.  
  
„Deinen Tipp?", fragte Lily überrascht.  
  
„Ja, du weißt doch. Dumbledore veranstaltet ein Wettspiel. Man kann sein Alter schätzen und wer am nächsten dran ist, bekommt einen Preis."  
  
Lily lachte laut auf- das war wirklich typisch Dumbledore. „Okay, ich komme mit."  
  
Remus und Peter schlossen sich ebenfalls an.  
  
„Und, was kannst du mir empfehlen zu tippen? Was sagen denn die anderen so?", fragte Lily Sirius der neben ihr ging. Er grinste breit, wandte sich ihnen zu, während er sagte:  
  
„Meine Herren, liebe Lily." Remus musste nun ebenfalls grinsen und Peter kam jetzt schon aus dem Lachen kaum mehr heraus.  
  
„Ich bin stolz, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich sämtliche Tipps unserer werten Mitschüler herausgefunden und ausgewertet habe." Sirius wies auf einen Siebtklässler aus dem Hause Hufflepuff. „Joe Graye, zum Beispiel, hat auf seinen Zettel 34 Jahre geschrieben. Mir gegenüber hat er es so begründet, dass Dumbledore älter wirken wollte, als er eigentlich ist. Ich muss euch nicht erklären, dass es wirklich ein Witz ist. Aber was haben wir von Joe anderes erwartet?" Sirius Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, aber er blieb ernst.  
  
„Rachel Filley hingegen vertritt die These, dass Dumbledore inzwischen über zweihundert Jahre alt sei. Obwohl wir alle über seine gute Freundschaft mit Nicholas Flamel Bescheid wissen, ist diese These in keinster Weise begründet und unterliegt vagen Vermutungen."  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie fast den Tisch erreicht, über welchem ein großes Plakat mit dem Worten Wie alt bin ich? prangte.  
  
„Nun kommen wir zu dem interessantesten Pergament. Was glaubt ihr, was der gute Severus Snape getippt hat?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung."  
  
„Vermutlich, Dumbledore sei ein Zombie oder etwas in der Art."  
  
„Nicht ganz, obwohl es ihm zuzutrauen wäre. Nun seht mal, was ich hier habe..." Sirius zog ein kleines Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und hielt es den anderen unter die Nase.  
  
Aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass sie heute genau 77 Jahre, 7 Monate und 7 Tage alt werden.  
  
Severus Snape, Siebte Klasse, Slytherin  
  
Sirius blickte belustigt in die Runde. Seine Freunde schauten sich verwundert an.  
  
„Was? Er hat gar nicht heute Geburtstag?"  
  
„Nein, und wisst ihr was das Tollste ist? Er hat auch noch Recht.", sagte Sirius. „Dumbledores richtiger Geburtstag ist nämlich genau am siebenundzwanzigste Januar."  
  
„Und woher weißt du das so genau? Woher hast du überhaupt den Zettel?", fragte Peter aufgeregt.  
  
„Ich habe einfach, anstatt einen Zettel ein zuwerfen, welche hinausgenommen! Und die blöden Hauselfen haben sich nicht getraut, es zu melden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der rechte dort-", er zeigte auf einen der geschäftigen Helfern in Geschirrtüchern, „- mich bemerkt hat. Die anderen habe ich eine halbe Stunde später einfach wieder zurückgeschmissen."  
  
„Aber woher wusstest du, das er recht hat?"  
  
„Ich habe mir vorletztes Jahr während der Sommerferien die Bibliothek meiner Eltern mal genauer angesehen... es waren die Ferien, in denen ich endgültig zu den Potters gezogen bin, erinnert ihr euch?" Peter und Remus nickten und Lily blickte Sirius fragend an.  
  
„Na ja, ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber meine Eltern sind sehr fasziniert von den schwarzen Künsten. Jedenfalls spiegelt sich das auch in der Literatur wieder, die meine Eltern ihr Eigen nennen. Sie besitzen großartige Nachschlagewerke- ja, großartige. In keinem Almanach habe ich jemals so viele Fakten über die wirklich großen Zauberer gefunden. Zweifellos damit man sie besser töten kann. In diesem Buch fand ich auch den Geburtstag von Dumbledore." Wie Sirius das alles erzählte! Als ob es ihm egal wäre. Aber an der etwas geschwollenen Redeweise bemerkte Lily, dass es Sirius doch nicht ganz egal war.  
  
„Und es ist wirklich der siebenundzwanzigste Januar."  
  
Lily beschloss die Sache mit seinen Eltern erst mal zu ignorieren und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Wir holen uns den Preis."  
  
„Welchen Preis?", fragte Remus zweifelnd.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, es wird doch wohl einen Preis geben!"  
  
Sirius schubste Peter vor, damit er ihnen einen Pergamentfetzen holte. Dann schrieb er mit großen Buchstaben  
  
Sie werden heute, am 3. September, genau 77 Jahre, 7 Monate und 7 Tage alt. Ihr richtiger Geburtstag ist nämlich am 3. Januar.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans und Sirius Black, Siebte Klasse, Gryffindor  
  
Er faltete den Zettel und drückte ihn wieder Peter in die Hand, der abermals zum Tisch hinüber ging und ihn in die große Box warf.  
  
„A propos... wo ist eigentlich James?", fragte Lily, betont gleichgültig.  
  
„Hhm, gute Frage.", sagte Remus, und blickte sich um.  
  
Auf einmal fiel Lily etwas ein und ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr sie. „Ist euch klar, dass Snape ebenfalls so ein Buch besessen haben muss?"  
  
„Nicht unbedingt...", sagte Sirius langsam.  
  
„Aber es ist wahrscheinlich, das weißt du.", fiel Remus ihm aufgebracht ins Wort.  
  
„Na und? Das Snifelus nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist, das wissen wir schon lange." Sirius wollte sich schon abwenden, da fiel ihm auf einmal wieder etwas ein.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!" rief er laut und alle um ihn herum schauten sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Schnell, kommt mit!" Sie rannten los, Sirius hinterher. In der Einganghalle angekommen, griff Sirius in seinen Umhang, und holte Snapes Pergament wieder hervor.  
  
„Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt, wann ich die Schrift letztens schon einmal gesehen hab..."  
  
Remus riss die Augen auf, und flüsterte: „Das Pergament aus dem Zug!"  
  
Sirius nickte grimmig. „Es war von Snape."  
  
Schnell wurde Lily in die Geschichte mit dem Abditumfluch eingeweiht.  
  
„Wo ist das Pergament, auf dem ihr den Wortlaut notiert hattet?"  
  
„Das hat James glaub ich immer noch..." sagte Remus, und Sirius rief aufgebracht:  
  
„Mist! Und der ist sonst wo!"  
  
Bestürzt schwiegen sie. Wenn nun auf dem Pergament ebenfalls etwas... dunkles draufgestanden hatte? Wenn es etwas mit... Voldemort zutun hatte? Lily schüttelte sich, als der Name ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
  
„Lasst uns Snape suchen, und ihn zur Rede stellen.", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte die Sorge um James abzuschütteln.  
  
„Gut. Kommt mit."  
  
Doch so sehr sie auch suchten, sie fanden ihn nicht. Das Gedränge in der Halle war einfach zu groß. Sirius kam auf die Idee noch einmal auf das große Karussell zu klettern, und von oben nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Zusammen mit ihm stieg Lily auf das rotierende Dach, und suchte in der Menge nach einem fettigen, schwarzen Haarschopf. Doch Fehlanzeige.  
  
Severus Snape war nicht in der Großen Halle.  
  
Auf einmal traf es Lily wie ein Blitz und sie wäre fast hinuntergefallen. Sirius konnte sie gerade am Zipfel ihren Umhanges festhalten und er riss der Länge nach weit auf. Lily kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern eilte mit Sirius nur schnell hinüber zu Peter und Remus. Während Sirius Reparo murmelte und sich der Riss von selber wieder schloss, berichtete Lily, dass weder James noch Snape zu sehen waren.  
  
„...und was, wenn Snape mit Hilfe von anderen James irgendwo festhält? Was wenn er ihn heute mittag irgendwo alleine gesehen, und ihn überfallen hat?" schloss Lily aufgeregt ihren Bericht.  
  
Stille.  
  
Noch nicht einmal Sirius erwiderte etwas. Nach einiger Zeit stieß Sirius hervor:  
  
„Teufel, James, wo bist du nur?"  
  
„James? Mit dem habe ich vorhin noch Tee getrunken." Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um, und erkannte hinter sich-  
  
„Hagrid!" stieß Sirius hervor. „Weißt du wo er ist?"  
  
„Ich glaube, er hatte keine Lust aufs Feiern. Er meinte zwar er wolle kommen , aber ich glaube er hatte etwas anderes vor."  
  
„Was denn anderes?" fragte Lily, doch Sirius sagte schnell:  
  
„Danke, Hagrid." Er wandte sich ab, und zischte den anderen zu:  
  
„Kommt, wir gehen. Wir müssen ihn suchen."  
  
Verwundert folgte Lily den anderen zur Eingangshalle, da blieb Sirius schließlich stehen und flüsterte Peter etwas zu. Der nickte und in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sirius wandte sie zu Lily und blickte sie entschuldigend an.  
  
„Lily- du kannst nicht mit."  
  
„Warum nicht? Ich möchte mit!"  
  
„Es ist- zu gefährlich. Eigentlich solltest du auch nicht mitkommen, Moony."  
  
„Doch, Tatze, ich komme mit.", antwortete Remus bestimmt.  
  
„Moony? Tatze? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich komme mit, dass das klar ist!", zischte Lily nun ziemlich sauer, denn sie fühlte sich verschaukelt.  
  
„Wir wollen in den Verbotenen Wald! Nur da kann James sein! Du kannst nicht mit, KAPIERE ES ENDLICH!", fauchte Sirius zurück. Lily schwieg, doch hielt seinem funkelnden Blick beharrlich stand. Schließlich holte Sirius tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Alle schwiegen und warteten was er sagen würde. In dem Moment kam Peter wieder. Er schien ein kleines Bäuchlein bekommen zu haben. Peter drückte Sirius schnell ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. Da öffnete Sirius die Augen wieder und meinte beinahe müde zu Lily:  
  
„Na schön. Dann komm mit. Wir haben es eilig. Schwöre nur, dass du unser Geheimnis bewahrst."  
  
Unsicher antwortete Lily: „Ich schwöre, aber-"  
  
„Dann ist ja alles klar. Kommt." Draußen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und tippte das Stück Pergament an.  
  
„Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Die Karte des Rumtreibers erschien, und Sirius studierte sie kurz. „Er ist nicht zu sehen. Wir müssen wirklich in den Wald. Ich hatte gehofft- aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal."  
  
Zusammen gingen die vier zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
„Erschrick nicht.", sagte Sirius leise zu Lily und die schüttelte tapfer den Kopf. Was passierte jetzt wohl? Peter zog unter seinem Umhang den Tarnumhang hervor, und drückte ihn Remus in die Hand. Der trat neben sie.  
  
Sirius und Peter schwiegen und legten den Kopf auf die Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen standen sie in der Dunkelheit. Plötzlich warfen sie sich auf den Boden. Lily zuckte zusammen. Remus zog sie ein wenig weiter weg, und Lily sah nur noch, wie sich die Silhouette zweier schwarzen Gestalten veränderte. Die eine wurde größer, die zweite schrumpfte. Auf einmal von einem unbeschreiblichen Grauen gepackt, griff Lily Remus' Hand und der drückte sie. Es war so gespenstisch. Nicht, dass es zum ersten mal gewesen war, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie ein Mensch zu einem Tier wurde.  
  
Aber Sirius und Peter hatte es ohne Zauberstäbe gemacht. Als sich ein großer Hund und eine kleine Ratte aus dem Dunkel lösten und auf sie zugetrottet kamen, wusste Lily wie sie das angestellt hatten.  
  
„Animagi.", flüsterte sie beinahe tonlos.  
  
Remus zischte schnell, als ob sie jemand hören könnte: „Psst!", und zog sie zu dem Hund, zu Sirius hinüber. „Rauf mit dir." Lily war nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Der Hund wirkte so wild, so unberechenbar. Sie schaute sich ihn genau an, und an seinen dunklen Augen, erkannte sie, dass er wirklich Sirius Black war.  
  
Sirius vertraute sie, also musste sie dem Hund auch vertrauen. Remus half ihr und wenig später saß sie vor Remus, und krallte sich an den langen Zotteln fest.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus und legte den silbrig-glänzenden Umhang um sie beide.  
  
Lily nickte abermals tapfer. Und der Hund lief los.  
  
Immer schneller und schneller lief er geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. 


	9. James

James  
  
„Hallo?", rief James leise. Um ihn herrschte rabenschwarze Nacht, und es kam ihm hier drinnen noch viel schwärzer vor, als es draußen im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab abermals hoch über seinen Kopf, aber der Lichtkegel blieb so klein als wie zuvor. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und tastete sich so immer tiefer in das dunkle Portal hinein.  
  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?" James' Stimme zitterte nun ein wenig.  
  
Unsicher trat er noch einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
Auf einmal fühlte er sich wie auseinander gerissen- ohne dabei Schmerzen zu fühlen. Er dachte, er hätte mit einem Schritt Hunderte von Meilen zurückgelegt. Irritiert blickte er zurück. Er konnte nun nicht einmal mehr das helle Rechteck hinter ihm erkennen, durch welches er diesen Tunnel betreten hatte.  
  
Er stand vor einer Mauer- hinter ihm befanden sich aufeinandergestapelte, grobe Sandsteine, die schon auseinander bröckelten. James schrak geschockt zurück- sein Rückweg war versperrt! Schnell klemmte er seinen Zauberstab unter seinen Ellbogen und drückte seine Handflächen gegen die nasskalte Wand. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Wand zurückzuschieben, doch seine Bemühungen waren vergebens.  
  
Sein Rückweg war versperrt. Resigniert sank er auf den ebenso nasskalten Boden und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. Seine Hände fühlten sich merkwürdig kalt und irgendwie tot an. Er strich mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die Fingerspitzen und besah sie sich im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes. Seine gesamte Handfläche war mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit bedeckt und an seinen Fingerspitzen war die Konzentration am größten. Was war dieses Zeug? Es musste von der Wand kommen. Er putzte sich die Hände schnell an seinem Umhang ab. Sofort glitt wieder Wärme in seine Finger. Er stand auf, und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger abermals über die Wand. Wieder stellte sich dieses eklige Gefühl ein und schnell entfernte er die schwarze Farbe wieder von seinem Zeigefinger.  
  
Dabei fiel ihm der Zauberstab hin. Als das dünne Holzstück den Boden berührte, ging das Licht aus.  
  
„Verdammt!", fluchte James ein wenig zu laut. „Das passiert doch sonst nie, wenn der Zauberstab hinfällt!" Er hockte sich hin und begann den Boden abzusuchen. Er fasste direkt in eine große Pfütze – abermals begann seine Hand zu rebellieren. Ziemlich genervt wischte er die Hand ab.  
  
„Eindringlinge..."  
  
James zuckte zurück.  
  
„Eindringlinge..."  
  
Was war das? Oder besser wer war das? Er drückte sich zurück in eine Ecke, wohl bedacht die eine Wand, die mit der Flüssigkeit vollgezogen war, nicht zu berühren. Er war nun doch froh, dass sein Zauberstab ausgegangen war. Er konnte zwar nun gar nichts mehr sehen, aber er konnte so auch nicht gesehen werden. Was gäbe er nun für seinen Tarnumhang! Die Stimme entfernte sich aber wieder und so nahm James an, dass nicht er gemeint war.  
  
Er fragte sich nur wo er denn eingedrungen war. Erleichtert beugte er sich vor und stellte fest dass seine Augen sich wohl langsam an diese dichte Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, denn er konnte die Konturen der großen Pfütze sehen, in die er zuvor hineingegriffen hatte. Er tastete außen herum alles ab und endlich fühlte er seinen Zauberstab wieder unter seinen Fingern. Entschlossen stand er nun auf, entzündete den Zauberstab wieder- diesmal aber nur leicht.  
  
„Paucos Lumos.", flüsterte er, nun darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Ein sehr schwaches Licht erschien an der Spitze seinen Zauberstabes und er war sich sicher, dass er auf zehn Meter unerkannt bleiben würde. Es war ihm klar, dass hier etwas Schwarzes am Werk war, noch schwärzer als diese Flüssigkeit, die hier überall zu finden war.  
  
Doch warum sonst hatte er als UTZ-Fach unter anderem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? In welchem anderen Fach, als in seinem Lieblingsfach, hatte einen besseren ZAG gemacht? Sein Ohnegleichen war einmalig gewesen, hatte man ihm gesagt. Selbst Sirius war nur fast an seine Punktzahl herangekommen.  
  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich um eine Ecke. Da vernahm er wieder den Laut, den er schon zuvor gehört hatte. Er kam ihm wieder so bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht wem diese Stimme gehörte. Sie war noch so weit entfernt- doch er musste zu dieser Person hin finden.  
  
KNACKS.  
  
Er hielt an. Er war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben. Er strengte seine Augen an, doch in dem Moment als er eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang erkannte, zischte eine bösartige Stimme einen Zauberspruch den James nicht verstehen konnte, und Fackeln an den Wänden entzündeten sich. Das Licht, so hell dass James geblendet wurde, strahlte ihn nun an.  
  
„Eindringlinge!", keifte der Todesser vor ihm. Er wollte umdrehen, zweifellos um Verstärkung zu holen. James löschte schnell das Licht an seinem Zauberstab, und schickte dem Todesser einen Schocker hinterher.  
  
„Stupor!"  
  
Der Schocker erreichte ihn, noch bevor er um die Ecke biegen konnte. Der Todesser fiel der Länge nach hin und James eilte zu ihm. Keine zehn Meter lag er vor ihm entfernt. Gerade als der Todesser sich umdrehen wollte, hob James abermals den Zauberstab.  
  
„Petrificus Totalus!" Arme und Beine des Todesser schnellten an den Körper wie ein Krebs der nach Nahrung schnappt. James fesselte ihn mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und zog den stocksteifen Mann in eine dunkle Ecke.  
  
Er schüttelte sich und schenkte dem Todesser ein herablassendes Grinsen. James führte seinen, nun hell erleuchteten, Weg fort. Er musste einfach wissen, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Außerdem wollte er wieder hinaus, aus diesem- Labyrinth.  
  
Der Gang war relativ niedrig und besaß eine gewölbte Decke. Mit schwarzer Farbe auf rotem Grund waren Zeichen an die Decke gemalt, die sich permanent bewegten. James erreichte eine Gabelung, und bog rechts ab. Er war unheimlich stolz auf sein Duell. Na ja, es war kein richtiges Duell gewesen, aber er hatte des Todesser aufgehalten. Er hatte über die Ferien nichts verlernt. Da sollte erst mal einer kommen, den er nicht besiegen konnte!  
  
Doch gerade als er das gedacht hatte, bereute er es. Er stand am einen Ende eines langen Ganges und ein riesiges Monstrum stapfte sich langsam auf ihm zu. Der Boden erzitterte. Es war groß, bullig und schien aus Stein zu bestehen. Langsam erkannte James, was er war.  
  
Ein Golem! Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen echten Golem gesehen. Nur auf den Bildern im Schulbuch- und ehrlich gesagt hatte er nie darauf wert gelegt, einmal einen ausgewachsenen Golem zu treffen. Okay, ausgewachsen war dieser hier auch nicht. Golems wurden bis zu fünf Metern hoch und dieser hier maß höchstens drei. Aber James reichte es trotzdem. Eine vage Erinnerung an den Unterricht im sechsten Schuljahr überkam ihn, und er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Golems keine Sprinter waren und schon schnell die Verfolgung aufgaben. Er drehte blitzschnell um, und stürmte den Gang zurück. Er erreichte die Gabelung und bog diesmal links ab. Das Zittern im Boden hatte aufgehört- anscheinend hatte der Golem aufgegeben.  
  
Erleichtert verlangsamte James seine Schritte.  
  
Lange schritt er durch die Gänge, bog mal rechts mal links ab. Obwohl er die Stimme schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, trieb es ihn immer weiter. Er gelangte immer tiefer hinein, traf jedoch auf keinen mehr. Weder Monster noch Todesser versperrten ihm den Weg. Eine fast unnatürliche Stille umgab ihn. Nur seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden wieder und auch die schienen immer leiser zu werden.  
  
James drückte auf seine Ohrmuschel, weil er dachte etwas stimmte mit seinem Gehör nicht mehr. Doch er kam zu keinem Schluss. Irgendetwas schien alle Laute zu verschlucken, doch von so einem Wesen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Doch da hörte er auf einmal wieder die Laute, klarer als je zuvor. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
  
Schließlich kam er an ein großen Tor. Entschlossen öffnete er es und trat hindurch. Ein großer und hoher Raum erstreckte sich vor ihm. Viele Säulen machten es beinahe unmöglich die genaue Größe des Raumes abzuschätzen.  
  
Doch kaum hatte er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, als von allen Seiten Todesser auf ihn zugestürmt kamen und ihn innerhalb von zehn Sekunden auf den Boden gedrückt hatten. Sein Gehör war nun nicht mehr betäubt. Ein besonders großer Todesser nahm ihm den Zauberstab weg und die anderen erhoben sich mit einem fiesen und dreckigen Lachen. James war wie paralysiert, obwohl sie noch keinen Zauber angewandt hatten. Sie schubsten und schoben ihn immer tiefer in den Raum hinein, zwischen vielen Säulen vorbei, bis sie schließlich zu einem hohen, grünen Feuer kamen. Es stank ekelhaft, und dicke schwarze Schwaden hingen über den tanzenden Flammen.  
  
Warum war er nur soweit vorgedrungen? Er hatte sich es denken müssen- sie hatten alle Posten abgezogen, damit er ungestört hierhin kommen konnte. Was hatten sie jetzt vor? Wollen sie ihn verbrennen? Sie kamen immer näher zu dem Feuer.  
  
Doch – James atmete erleichtert auf – sie steuerten daran vorbei und erreichten einen hohen Sessel. Die Lehne war ihm zugedreht, so konnte er nicht erkennen, wer oder was in diesem Thron saß, denn das schien es zu sein. Alle knieten nieder. Sie versuchten auch James mit hinunterzuziehen, doch er wehrte sich beharrlich.  
  
Er kniete vor Niemandem nieder. Vor Niemandem!  
  
Der Sessel drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um. Ein Todesser hinter ihm schickte ihm einen Fluch in die Kniekehlen und James sank stumm zu Boden.  
  
Ein großer Mann in einer langen schwarzen Robe erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß. Er starrte James hasserfüllt aus knallroten, zu raubtierartiges Schlitzen verzogenen Augen an.  
  
Obwohl James noch nie ein Bild von ihm gesehen hatte und obwohl er nicht wusste wie er aussah wusste er sofort wer dieser Mann war. Wenn es ein menschliches Wesen war. Und obwohl er sich vor seinem Namen fürchtete, sprach er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bewusst aus. Er redete ihn direkt an. James wollte keine Furcht zeigen.  
  
„Voldemort." James stand mutig auf. Irgendetwas in ihm half ihm dabei. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre wieder diese Stimme gewesen, doch als er Voldemort aufrecht gegenüber stand, klang wieder dieses glockenhelle Lachen in seinem Kopf wieder. Das Lachen von Lily Evans.  
  
Alle Todesser warfen nahezu gleichzeitig den Kopf herum, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Was wollen sie von mir?"  
  
Voldemort warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß das unnatürlichste Lachen aus, was James je gehört hatte. Es war hoch und gackernd und hatte bei James die gleiche Wirkung wie lange Fingernägel, die auf einem Spiegel auf und ab glitten.  
  
„Die Frage ist nicht, was ich von dir will" , Voldemort antwortete wieder hoch und zuckersüß, „DIE FRAGE IST, WAS DU HIER ZU SUCHEN HAST!" kreischte er, und James zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
„Sollen wir ihn foltern, mein Lord?" ertönte eine schleimige Stimme hinter Voldemort, die James gut kannte. Noch ein Todesser kam hinter dem Sessel hervor.  
  
„Snape!", zischte James böse.  
  
Der fetthaarige und unbeliebte Schüler aus Slytherin war also wirklich das, was er zu sein schien. Ein Todesser. Und mit Abstand der jüngste hier im Raum, stellte James fest.  
  
„Ja, Severus Snape ist einer meiner treusten Diener." Snape grinste ölig. „Foltern ist nicht schlecht, aber ich denke, wir brauchen hier nicht den Cruciatus-Fluch anwenden. Ein Blick in die Kerker gleich genügt, würde ich sagen."  
  
Snape brach in ein schauerliches Gelächter aus und die anderen Todesser stimmten ein.  
  
„Doch zuerst einmal sollten wir im einen Blick in das Wasser schenken, oder war meint ihr?" fuhr Voldemort mit unangenehmer Stimme fort. Tosendes Gelächter war die Antwort.  
  
James fand sich einige Minuten später vor einer Wasserquelle wieder. In dem Wasservorhang, der von einer Felskante rieselte, war deutlich ein genaues Abbild der Gänge zu sehen. So hatten sie ihn also kommen sehen!  
  
Voldemort schwenkte den Zauberstab über dem Wasser, und ein neues Bild erschien.  
  
„Lily!", keuchte James. „Lily, Sirius, Remus und Peter!" Seine Freunde schritten durch die Gänge- was taten sie hier?  
  
„Ihre Freunde... sie kommen, um sie zu retten. Sie laufen in ihr Verderben.", sagte Voldemort hämisch. „Für James Potter."  
  
Völlig in Trance bekam James kaum mit, wie sie ihn zu den Kerkern brachten. Er hatte seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht! Nicht nur in Gefahr gebracht- Sie würden alle sterben! Und was war mit Lily? Lily war gekommen. Aber auch sie würde sterben.  
  
James traten die Tränen in die Augen. Doch als eine Kerkertür aufgerissen wurde, versiegten sie sofort.  
  
Vollkommen geschockt stand James da.  
  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was Voldemort getan hatte. 


	10. Lily

Lily  
  
Lily konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass James wirklich hier, in diesem undurchdringlichen Gewirr von Gängen, Ecken und Bögen sein sollte. Aber alles wies daraufhin, dass konnte sie nicht leugnen.  
  
Sie waren lange durch den Wald geirrt, sie und Remus auf Tatze, und Wurmschwanz war neben ihnen her gelaufen. Zuerst hatte sie sich gar nicht richtig auf die Suche nach James konzentrieren können, weil die Verwandlung der Animagi so viele Fragen aufgeworfen hatte. Warum waren sie gerade diese Tiere? Warum Sirius in ein so großes? Und warum Peter ein so kleines? Die Ratte hatte kaum mithalten können, bei dem Tempo, welches Sirius an den Tag gelegt hatte. Und Remus? Warum war er kein Animagus? Was hatte es mit ihm auf sich? Die größte Frage diesbezüglich war natürlich gewesen, ob James auch ein Animagus wäre und in welches Tier er sich immer verwandelte. Sie hätte sich gerne ausführlich mit ihnen unterhalten, aber sie hatten alle Fragen abgeblockt. Und Lily hatte im Gefühl, dass sie nicht nur wegen der Suche keine von ihren Fragen beantwortet hatten.  
  
Natürlich, es war illegal, aber Lily hatte doch versprochen, nein, sie hatte sogar geschworen, zu schweigen. Irgendetwas anderes musste da noch eine Rolle spielen.  
  
Aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Genau das hatte Remus ihr auch gesagt, als sie im Schutze der Dunkelheit und des Tarnumhangs durch den Wald jagten. Lily wollte widersprechen, weil sie dachte, dass es vielleicht auch mit James' Verschwinden zutun hatte. Doch bevor sie noch tiefer hatte bohren können, waren ihnen drei Zentauren begegnet. Lily hatte vorher noch nie einen Zentauren getroffen. Doch sie wusste, dass man sehr höflich mit ihnen umzugehen hatte. Lily hatte sich nur kurz vorgestellt, und sich anschließend nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt. Den Rest hatte sie Remus, und vor allem Sirius überlassen. Irgendwie hatte es der große Hund geschafft, mit ihnen zu reden, obwohl kein Laut aus seinem Maul gewichen war.  
  
Ronan, Milane und Firenze hatten ihnen berichtet, dass sie James getroffen hatten, und in welche Richtung er gelaufen war.  
  
So hatten sie schließlich diese gruselige Lichtung gefunden. Tatze und Wurmschwanz wurden wieder zu Sirius und Peter. Dann hatten sie im – merkwürdigerweise äußerst schwachen – Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe einige Hufabdrücke gefunden, und nachdem die drei Jungs Lily endlich erklärt hatten, dass James' Animagusgestalt ein Hirsch war, hatten sie endlich dieses Portal gefunden. Sirius war sofort hineinmarschiert, und die drei anderen, gezwungenermaßen, hinterher.  
  
Lily hatte sich ganz schön erschrocken, als sie auf einmal nicht mehr zurückkonnten, aber Sirius war es ganz egal gewesen.  
  
Nun liefen sie schon seit einer halben Stunde durch die endlosen, stockdunklen Gänge und waren bis jetzt noch keinem begegnet. Lily lief ganz vorne, neben Sirius. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab hoch erhoben, er hielt in etwas niedriger, um eventuelle Hindernisse auf dem Boden auszuleuchten.  
  
Doch auf einmal stolperte Lily trotzdem. Ihr Zauberstab fiel hin, und das Licht ging aus. Lily schaute verwirrt hoch, und Sirius bückte sich bereits nach ihrem Stab.  
  
„Hier lag etwas... Mal sehen.", sagte Remus, und bückte sich. „Es ist James' Taschenmesser!"  
  
„Darüber bin ich aber nicht gestolpert..." meinte Lily langsam, als Remus ihr das Taschenmesser unter die Nase hielt.  
  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht.", sagte Sirius, und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Sie gingen weiter. „Irgendjemand wollte, dass wir es finden."  
  
„Was soll das heißen, irgendjemand?", fragte Lily und holte ihn mit zwei Schritten ein.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber in diesen Gängen stinkt es geradezu nach schwarzer Magie."  
  
„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste alle als UTZ-Fach haben...", witzelte Lily.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig!", fuhr Sirius sie ein wenig grob an. Doch er besann sich sofort wieder und fügte entschuldigend hinzu: „Mit dem Kram, den wir da lernen können wir gegen Todesser nicht viel ausrichten."  
  
„Todesser?", fragte Peter atemlos. Lily schwieg. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass Sirius recht hatte. Sie hatten ein paar defensive Zauber gelernt, aber im Grunde nichts, was sie wirklich retten könnte. Ein paar Minuten später sagte sie leise zu Sirius:  
  
„Warum meinst du, dass hier Todesser sind. Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Er antwortete erst einige Zeit später. „Du weißt ja- meine Eltern. Sie sind zwar selber keine Todesser, aber haben viele Freunde, die Lord Voldemorts Anhänger sind." Lily zuckte bei dem Namen nicht zusammen und Sirius schien das zu beeindrucken. Sie hatte ihn nie besonders gefürchtet. Sie hatte erst mit zehn Jahren erfahren, dass es ihn überhaupt gab und so nie wirklich Angst gehabt. Vor seinem Namen schon gar nicht.  
  
„Du hast doch vorhin diese schwarze Flüssigkeit gefühlt, mit der die gesamte Wand getränkt war, oder?"  
  
Lily nickte.  
  
„Diese Flüssigkeit entsteht, wenn mächtige, dunkle Flüche am Werk sind. Wenn etwas schwarzes geschaffen wird. So wie dieses Labyrinth hier." Sirius blickte sie nicht an.  
  
„Und die Sache mit deinem Zauberstab. Als er den Boden berühre, ist er ausgegangen. Hat du dich darüber nicht gewundert?"  
  
„Doch, schon."  
  
„Woraus besteht dein Zauberstab?"  
  
„Aus Weidenholz. Und der Kern ist aus-"  
  
„-Einhornschwanzhaar."  
  
„Stimmt. Woher...?"  
  
„Wenn etwas so Reines, etwas so Weißes wie ein Einhorn auf etwas so Dunkles trifft, es direkt berührt- dann versagt es. Es weigert sich regelrecht zu funktionieren. Sieh' her, mein Zauberstab hat Drachenherzfaser als magischen Kern." Sirius berührte mit seinem Zauberstab die Wand. Er leuchtete weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
„Drachen stehen auf keiner Seite. Sie sind weder gut noch schlecht, auch wenn die Drachenjäger des Ministeriums vielleicht etwas anderes sagen mögen."  
  
Lily staunte über Sirius' Wissen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn beineiden oder bemitleiden sollte, dass er so viel über die Schwarze Magie wusste. Ihr war klar, dass Sirius anders als seine Eltern war, nicht ohne Grund war er zuhause ausgezogen. Doch sie spürte, dass er sehr darunter litt, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern. Manchmal fand sie es schade, dass ihre Eltern nichts mit der magischen Welt zutun hatten, denn so konnten sie nicht über die Themen reden, die sie beschäftigten. Welche Fächer sie wählen wollte, was sie später einmal machen sollte. Doch nun, als sie sah, dass Eltern von der Magie auch verdorben werden können, war Lily froh darüber. Und ihre Eltern interessierten sich sehr für die magische Welt, und halfen Lily wo sie konnten. Sie waren sehr tolerant- ganz anders als ihre große Schwester Petunia. Aber mit ihr war es sowieso eine eigene Geschichte.  
  
„Vorsicht!", zischte Sirius, und hielt Lily zurück. Abrupt blieben alle vier stehen. Ein Schatten näherte sich aus einem Korridor, der ihren kreuzte. Sirius griff nach hinten und ließ sich von Peter den Tarnumhang geben. Schnell verschwanden alle darunter. Lily wurde wieder an Situation in der Bibliothek erinnert, doch ihr wurde wiederum schmerzlich bewusst, dass James nicht bei ihnen war.  
  
Ein Mann in einem langen schwarzen Umhang bog um die Ecke. Lily erstarrte.  
  
Es war ein Todesser! Sie wünschte sich, James würde wieder seinen Arm um sie legen und sie beschützen. Es sah erst so aus, als ob der Todesser an ihnen vorbeilaufen würde. Lily atmete schon auf, doch auf einmal blieb der Todesser stehen und blickte sie direkt an. Er hob den Zauberstab, und schrie:  
  
„Stu-". Doch bevor er seinen Schockzauber loslassen konnte, war Sirius aufgesprungen und blockte den Schocker geschickt ab. Lily, Remus und Peter bauten sich hinter Sirius auf.  
  
„Expelliarmus!", rief Lily, und der Zauberstab des Todesser flog zu ihnen hinüber. Remus fing ihn geschickt auf und Sirius grinste den verdatterten Todesser an. Doch im nächsten Moment begann der Todesser zu grinsen. Andere dunkle Gestalten brachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor und kreisten sie ein.  
  
„Verdammt." Sirius war so wütend, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten war, dass er abermals seinen Zauberstab hob, und dem Todesser einen Schocker direkt in den Bauch schickte. Sofort wusste Lily, dass er dieses lieber nicht getan hätte, denn ein anderer Todesser hob nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und sagte ruhig und mit eiskalter Stimme:  
  
„Crucio." Neben Lily fiel Sirius auf die Erde und schrie so laut er konnte. Mit entsetzten, aufgerissenen Augen sah Lily, wie Sirius sich vor Schmerzen auf der Erde wand und sich abwechselnd krümmte und streckte, als könnte er den Fluch so aufwehren.  
  
„STOP! AUFHÖREN!", schrie Lily außer sich, doch der Todesser nahm den Zauberstab nicht zurück. Endlich, nach Stunden, wie es Lily vorkam, ließ der Todesser den Zauberstab sinken und Sirius hörte schlagartig auf zu schreien. Er blieb keuchend liegen. Das dichte, dunkle Haar war zerzaust. Lily fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und nahm seine Hand. Doch bevor sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte, wurde sie von zwei Todessern grob gepackt und mitgeschleift. Sie wehrte sich, denn sie dachte, sie würden Sirius einfach so dort liegen lassen. Doch als sie sah, das auch er von zwei Todessern gepackt und mitgezerrt wurde, gab sie auf. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte und war auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu machen.  
  
Sie kamen dieselbe große Säulenhalle wie zuvor James, jedoch wurden sie nicht mit Voldemort bekannt gemacht. Die Todesser brachten sie auf direktem Wege zu den Kerkern. Lily erntete noch ein hämisches Grinsen von ihren ‚Begleitern', die ihr auch den Zauberstab entrissen und sie wurde ins Dunkel gestoßen. Hinter und neben ihr fielen auch Sirius, Peter und Remus zu Boden. Es war bitterkalt in diesem Verließ, der Boden unter ihren Händen schien gefroren.  
  
„Lily!", tönte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hinüber. Lily hob den Kopf.  
  
„James!" Lily sprang erfreut auf. James kam aus einer dunklen Ecke zu ihr.  
  
„Lily- es tut mir so leid."  
  
„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben!" Doch irgendetwas schien da noch zu sein, denn James starrte bedrückt zu Boden und sah aus, als ob er nie wieder fröhlich werden könnte. Die drei anderen hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sirius lag immer noch vollkommen erschöpft auf dem kalten Boden. Lily hob die Hand und legte sie James auf die Schulter.  
  
„Hey- wir schaffen das hier schon. Irgendwie kommen wir hier wieder hinaus."  
  
„Das ist es nicht."  
  
„Was dann? Sag' es mir!"  
  
Stumm deutete James über seine Schulter und Lilys Blick fiel auf eine Art Schaufenster, dass den Blick in ein nebenanliegendes Verließ erlaubte. Eine böse Vorahnung erfasste sie schlagartig und sie stürzte hinüber. James folgte ihr langsam.  
  
Es war dunkel in dem Verließ, denn die Fackeln waren fast erloschen. Lily legte beide Hände an das Fenster. Sie strengte ihre Augen an. Langsam lichtete sich das Dunkel vor ihren Augen, und sie sah, was sich in dem Kerker befand. Oder besser gesagt wer.  
  
„Mum! Dad!", schrie sie wie von Sinnen. Sie trommelte gegen das Glas, was eher durchsichtiger Stein zu sein schien, denn es klirrte nicht und bekam auch keine Sprünge.  
  
Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater lagen drüben auf Bahren. Es schien, als würde ihr Blut aus ihnen hinausgesaugt, denn sie schienen blutleer und wie in Trance. Und Lily hatte recht, sie erkannte eine Art große Spritze aus den Armen ihrer Eltern hinausgucken, die sich immer mehr füllte. Lange Schläuche führten nach oben in einen großen Behälter. Das Blut wurde vermischt. Lily liefen Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Die langen roten Haare ihrer Mutter, die sie geerbt hatte, hingen rechts und links von der Liege hinunter, und ihre kristallblauen Augen waren geschlossen. Auch die grünen Augen ihres Vaters konnte Lily nicht erkennen. Sein blondes, kurzes Haar sah stumpf und ungepflegt aus.  
  
Neben ihnen lag noch ein Paar. In diesem Moment trat James neben sie. Auch in seinen Augen standen Tränen. Lily erkannte, dass der Mann das gleiche struppige Haar wie James hatte, und die Frau das gleiche Kinn.  
  
„Deine Eltern?", flüsterte Lily leise.  
  
James nickte stumm. 


	11. James

So, wegen euren Anfragen wegen der fehlenden Absätze! Hab's jetzt erst mal mit dem Rat von Jessy probiert (danke für deine Mail, Grizza, aber ich probier's jetzt erst mal so ist soviel Arbeit... ;o) ) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein neustes Kapitel! Gruß, Isa *****************************************  
  
James  
  
Er wagte nicht, Lily auch nur anzusehen. Er starrte ohne ein Wort zu sagen abwechselnd auf seine Eltern und auf Lilys Eltern.  
  
Auf einmal brach Lily wortlos neben ihm zusammen. Schnell fing er sie auf, und setzte sich neben sie. Er zog ihren Oberkörper auf seine Beine, damit sie nicht auf dem eiskalten Steinboden liegen musste. Nun liefen auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er tätschelte vorsichtig Lilys Hand und strich ihr über die Stirn.  
  
Endlich öffnete sie wieder die Augen und lächelte kurz, als sie James sah. Doch dann schien ihr alles wieder in den Sinn zu kommen, und sie verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Er half ihr hoch, half ihr hinüber zu Sirius, der auf einer schmutzigen Einmannliege saß, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hang. Als der bemerkte, wie bleich Lily war, stand er sofort auf und half James, Lily auf das schmale Tuch zu heben.  
  
„Was machen die da mit Mum und Dad?", fragte Lily schwach.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", antworte James bedrückt, der immer noch ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß gebettet hatte und ihre Hand hielt. Auf einmal war es ganz normal. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, sie noch mal wieder zu sehen.  
  
„Sirius?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Sirius rieb sich das Kinn, während er sich an Lilys Fußende setzte.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mal über ein magischen Ritual gelesen...". Angestrengt nachdenkend legte er sein Gesicht in Falten. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern..."  
  
„Denk nach!", drängte James ihn. „Du hast jedes Buch deiner Eltern mindestens einmal gelesen, das weißt du!"  
  
„Ich weiß es aber nicht mehr!"  
  
„Doch! Denk nach, es geht um meine Eltern, verdammt noch mal!", sagte James heftig, und vielleicht ein wenig zu laut.  
  
„Ich tu's doch! Du hast leicht reden, du musstest gerade nicht den Cruciatus-Fluch über dich ergehen lassen!"  
  
Geschockt schwieg James. Er hatte sich gar nicht nach Sirius erkundigt, obwohl es ihm deutlich anzusehen gewesen war, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. James sah vorsichtig zu seinem besten Freund hinüber, der nun langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Jetzt, da er es wusste, sah man ihm noch deutlich die Folter an, die er hatte erleiden müssen. Doch Sirius schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. James sagte leise:  
  
„Tut mit leid."  
  
„Ist schon gut.", meinte Sirius versöhnlich.  
  
„Lasst uns doch mal überlegen... vielleicht fällt dir das mit dem Ritual ja wieder ein, wenn wir dir einige Stichwörter liefern.", sagte der wie immer sachliche Remus. Er hatte sich neben zwischen die beiden auf die Erde gehockt und blickte Lily an.  
  
„Auch wenn's euch schwer fällt, aber vielleicht finden wir so eine Möglichkeit eure Eltern noch zu retten."  
  
Lily nickte. James ebenfalls.  
  
„Die Todesser haben mich zuerst in den Kerker dort drüben gebracht." Mit zitternder Hand deutete James durch das Schaufenster. „Sie haben nur schnell die Tür aufgemacht, und mir" –James schluckte- „meine Eltern gezeigt."  
  
„Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen? Geräusche? Gerüche?", fragte Remus.  
  
James überlegte kurz, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ja! Es roch nach... einer Mischung aus Schwefel, Erbrochenem und diesem einen abartigen Geruch... ihr wisst schon, dieser süßliche, wenn man einen Drachenmagen pökelt."  
  
Seine Freunde nickten. Sie alle kannten diesen ekligen Geruch nur zu genüge- aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht.  
  
„Hilft dir das irgendwie weiter?"  
  
„Nein, Moony. Mir fällt es absolut nicht ein.", antwortete Sirius niedergeschlagen.  
  
Alle schwiegen einige Minuten. James hoffte, dass es Sirius noch einfallen würde, doch er beschloss, erst mal ein Gespräch anzufangen, damit Sirius ein wenig abgelenkt würde.  
  
„Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?" Sie erzählten James alles über die Zentauren und die Todesser.  
  
James genoss es fast ein wenig von seinem Golem zu berichten und nicht zuletzt von seiner Begegnung mit Voldemort. Er sprach den Namen aus. Alle zuckten zusammen.  
  
„Jetzt, da ich ihn gesehen habe, kann ich ihn mit Namen ansprechen. Ich habe ihn sogar so angeredet. Ich wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass ich Angst vor ihm hatte, und es hat gewirkt: ich hatte wirklich keine Angst." James zögerte. „Aber jetzt habe ich Angst. Jetzt, da ich gesehen habe, was er alles fertig bringt, habe ich Angst vor Lord Voldemort. Aber nicht vor seinem Namen, sondern vor seinen Taten."  
  
James sagte nichts mehr und auch seine Freunde sahen ihn nur staunend an.  
  
„Woher wusste er dass es deine Eltern waren?", fragte Peter leise.  
  
„Ach ja, dass habe ich euch ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Snape ist bei ihm. Er ist ein Todesser." Doch die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Es schien seine Freunde nicht sehr zu wundern.  
  
„Wusstet ihr das schon?"  
  
„Nein, aber wir haben es uns gedacht.", antwortete Remus für alle und berichtete von den neuen Erkenntnissen über das Pergament. Er war gerade bei dem Zettel über Dumbledores Alter angekommen, als Sirius aufsprang.  
  
„Schnell, was stand noch mal auf dem Pergament drauf?"  
  
„Dumbledores richtiges Alter, oder was meinst du jetzt?", fragte Peter.  
  
„Du Schwachkopf, ich meine natürlich das Pergament aus dem Zug!"  
  
„Moment...", James brauchte dann doch ein wenig um sich zu erinnern, obwohl er gedacht hatte, er könnte die Worte im Schlaf, nach dem nächtlichen Besuch in der Bibliothek. „Mux kappulled ... vilxid mea gomfixenturi", sagte er dann nach einer Weile.  
  
„Ich weiß es wieder!", rief Sirius triumphierend.  
  
„Ja?", kam es von allen Seiten. Er nickte strahlend.  
  
„Ja, Mux kappulled ... vilxid mea gomfixenturi ist der erste Teil des Bannspruches, welchen man benötigt, um dieses Ritual durchzuführen." Sirius holte tief Luft.  
  
„Es heißt: Sererea Sanguinea"  
  
„Sererea Sanguinea? Was ist denn das für ein Ritual?"  
  
„Es dient dazu, die Kontrolle über ein magisch geschütztes Gelände zu bekommen und all die Menschen die sich auf ihm befinden zu kontrollieren:"  
  
„Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledore!", sagten alle wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich.", fuhr Sirius, nun nicht mehr strahlend, fort. „Man muss sich bereits auf dem Gelände befinden und da der Verbotene Wald zu Hogwarts gehört und im selben magischen Bannkreis liegt-"  
  
„Aber was haben meine Eltern damit zutun?" wollte Lily wissen.  
  
„Moment. Um das Ritual durchzuführen, benötigt man das Blut eines magischen und eines nichtmagischen Paares. Diese beiden Paare müssen sich jedoch ansonsten sehr ähneln- nicht im Aussehen, sondern im Charakter. Und anscheinend waren eure Mütter und eure Väter praktisch Charakterzwillinge."  
  
James tauschte einen Blick mit Lily.  
  
„Und was passiert dann mit diesem Blut?", fragte Remus.  
  
„Es wird vermischt. Das passiert schon während der... Blutabnahme."  
  
„Leben meine Eltern noch?", fragte Lily mit fester Stimme.  
  
Sirius nickte. „Haben sie irgendeine Chance, ihr richtiges Blut wiederzubekommen?" Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „In jedem Fall werden sie am Leben gehalten, bis sie ihr gesamtes Blut verloren haben."  
  
„Wie lange dauert das noch?"  
  
„Schwer zu sagen. Da das Ritual bei Vollmond vollzogen werden muss, denke ich werden wir bis noch morgen Zeit haben."  
  
„Wie sieht denn das folgende Ritual aus?"  
  
„Die vier Körper werden im Mondschein in einen magischen Kreis gelegt. In die Mitte kommt die große Amphore -oder was das da ist- mit dem Blut. Da werden die Todesser einen Kreis um sie schließen und Voldemort wird den Bannspruch sprechen."  
  
Keiner sagte etwas. James war Sirius' Gedächtnis zwar unheimlich dankbar, doch er hatte gehofft, bessere nachrichten zu bekommen. Er sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber. Elaine Potter war für ihn immer ein Vorbild gewesen. Genau wie Harold, sein Vater. Er wollte schon so lange er denken konnte, ein so guter Auror werden, wie seine Eltern es waren. Nun lagen sie da. Gefangengenommen von der Schwarzen Magie.  
  
Lily musste wohl ähnliche Gedanken haben, denn als James einen kurzen Seitenblick auf sie warf, hatte auch sie einen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", brach James das Schweigen.  
  
„Wir haben doch noch die Karte des Rumtreibers oder?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte, und klopfte auf seine Tasche.  
  
„Und wir haben auch noch den Tarnumhang.", meinte Peter und streichelte sein vermeintliches Bäuchlein.  
  
„Du hast geschafft den Tarnumhang mitzunehmen?", fragte Sirius glücklich. „Alle Achtung, Wurmschwanz." Peter grinste.  
  
„Dann habe ich da so eine Idee...", sagte Remus schmunzelnd. Hoffnungsvoll sah James zu seinem Freund hinüber. Auf Remus konnte er sich eigentlich immer verlassen.  
  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
  
Als Remus ihnen seinen Plan unterbreitet hatte, war er voller Hoffnung, das er seine Eltern wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Und: dass er Lilys Eltern kennen lernen konnte.  
  
Die folgende Nacht brachten allerdings alle Zweifel und alle Trauer wieder zurück, die Remus mit seinem Plan hatte zerstreuen können. Die Freunde verbrachten die Nacht abwechselnd zu zweit auf der Liege, wobei sie Lily einmal mehr auf die Liege ließen. Sie durfte sich einmal die schmale Liegefläche mit Sirius und später einmal mit James teilen. James beobachtete Lily heimlich beim schlafen, während er an der eiskalten Wand gelehnt neben Remus saß. Als er sich endlich neben Lily ausstrecken durfte, musste er sich zurückhalten, um nicht in Lilys Haaren zu spielen, die sich auf dem verrutschten Tuch ausgebreitet hatten. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und schien schon zu schlafen. Doch auf einmal griff sie hinter sich und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Zuerst war James ein wenig verdutzt, doch dann drückte er sie an sich. An sie gekuschelt schlief James dann auch irgendwann ein, aber trotzdem konnte diese Tatsache nicht verhindern, dass James sehr traurig war.  
  
Eine erneute Audienz bei Voldemort am nächsten Morgen brachte nichts neues. Außer dass der unbeschreibliche Hass auf Severus Snape noch geschürt wurde, und dass Voldemort ihnen mit der Ankündigung am Abend einen kleinen Ausflug mit ihnen zu unternehmen die Aussicht auf ein Gelingen der Plans stärkte.  
  
Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag in demselben Kerker wie schon die Nacht zuvor. Trotzdem wurde es kein bisschen heller und alle beschimpften die Todesser, die ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe weggenommen hatten.  
  
Sie sprachen den Plan, in allen Einzelheiten, noch einmal durch.  
  
Es gab noch viel zu bereden, doch alle Erklärungen konnten einfach nicht einen ganzen Tag ausfüllen. So standen James und Lily immer öfter vor dem Fenster, wenn die anderen sie mit ihren immer gleich scheinenden Gesprächen einfach nicht mehr ablenken konnten.  
  
„Inzwischen haben die anderen doch bestimmt gemerkt, dass wir fehlen, oder?"  
  
„Bestimmt, nur ob das was hilft..."  
  
„Wir haben James doch auch gefunden!"  
  
„Wir hatten aber auch die Karte und den Tarnumhang."  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
All ihre Gespräche führten zu nichts.  
  
James sehnte den Abend herbei genau wie er Angst vor ihm hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er sprach lange mit Lily, denn sie war die einzige, die nun wirklich nachfühlen konnte, wie es ihm ging.  
  
Doch im Grunde war er froh, als endlich die Kerkertür aufging, und einige Todesser hineinkamen.  
  
Er konnte die Warterei einfach nicht mehr ertragen. 


	12. Lily

Haaaallooo... Ich präsentiere: das zwölfte Kapitel! Es wird voraussichtlich das vorletzte Kapitel meiner FF sein, wenn ich es schaffe alle Ideen in eines hineinzubekommen! Aber ihr werdet wahrscheinlich ein ‚to be continued' darunter finden, sofern ihr noch mehr wollt... Aber jetzt erstmal viel spaß mit Nummer Zwölf!  
  
Edit: Wow, danke für den Tipp, die Geschichte war wirklich nicht richtig hochgeladen (keinen Plan, warum es nicht klappt, sorry!) Fast eine ganze DIN A4 Seite wurde ausgelassen! An der Stelle, wo Lily denkt: Auf das unser Plan klappt kommt das Neue! Ach ja, noch was: mit den fehlenden Absätzen: Unter diesem Link findet ihr die Story MIT Absätzen und auch vollständig (blödes Hochladen... ;o) )  
  
http://www.harrypotter- buch.de/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1060&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0  
  
Mein Gott, langsam verzweifele ich hier! Wieso klappt denn gar nichts? Ich lade dieses Kapitel jetzt nocheinmal hoch!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lily  
  
Lily wandte sich noch einmal zu dem Fenster um, und sah, wie auch dort einige Todesser eintraten. Lily griff schnell nach James' Hand, und der drückte ihre. Sie wurden gepackt, und aus dem Kerker herausgerissen.  
  
„Oh, Potter und Evans, wie süß!", tönte eine hämische Stimme zu ihr hinüber. Snape trat hinter zwei Todesser hervor. Lilys Vater wurde gerade vorbeigetragen.  
  
„Wie schade, dass ihr wohl ohne Brautführer heiraten müsst...", fügte Snape hinzu, „Wenn ihr diesen Tag überhaupt überlebt!"  
  
„Sei ruhig, Snifelus, oder ich vergesse mich!", fauchte James.  
  
„Lass ihn. Er ist es nicht wert.", sagte Lily betont ruhig und zog James weiter. Auch sie bebte vor Wut, jedoch wollte sie ihm keinen Grund geben, sie zu verletzen.  
  
„Oh, beschützen wir unser Schätzchen vor den bösen, bösen..."  
  
Lily konnte nicht anders: sie spuckte Snape geradewegs ins Gesicht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen.  
  
„Das wirst du bereuen, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!", keifte Snape. Er holte aus, und versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Lilys Wange brannte, und James neben ihr hob ebenfalls die Hand. Doch bevor er zuschlagen konnte, zog Snape sich wieder hinter eine Gruppe Todesser zurück. James wollte ihm folgen, doch zwei große, bullige Todesser hielten ihn zurück.  
  
Lily war James dankbar, wollte ihn aber nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie wollte ihn nicht am Boden liegend und vor Schmerzen schreiend unter dem Cruciatus- Fluch sehen.  
  
„Ist schon gut." Sie streckte die Hand aus, und wollte ihm über die Wange streichen, als dieselben bulligen Todesser sie trennten, und James mitzerrten.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf lief sie eine ganze Zeit lang hinter ihm und Sirius her. Die beiden wurden von jeweils zwei Todessern flankiert. Neben Lily lief nur einer. Hinter ihr gingen Remus und Peter. Alle fünf befanden sich nun in einem langen Zug von Todessern, die alle hinter Lord Voldemort hertrotteten.  
  
Sie war aufgeregt, und hatte auch ein wenig Angst. Würden sie es schaffen, hier wieder heil hinauszukommen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: würden sie es schaffen, ihre Eltern zu befreien?  
  
Endlos, schien es ihr, schlichen sie durch die verwinkelten Gänge, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lily komplett die Orientierung verloren hatte. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn sie wieder an den Kerkern ankämen und sie es nicht eher merkten, bevor sie direkt vor der schweren Eichentür ständen.  
  
Plötzlich hielt die Prozession und Lily spähte über die Köpfe hinweg. Doch sie war nicht besonders groß, und konnte somit nur viele Hinterköpfe sehen. Ein Zischen, wie von einer Schlange, ertönte und die Todesser gingen weiter. Lily erkannte einige hundert Meter weiter, dass sie durch dasselbe Portal hindurchgingen, wie schon auf dem Hinweg.  
  
Das Gefühl, schnell durch Zeit und Raum zu gleiten überkam sie erneut und sie war sicher, dass nun die Namen aller Todesser auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu lesen gewesen wäre, wenn sie nur einen Blick darauf geworfen hätte.  
  
Lily kam sich ziemlich allein vor, als sie durch den stockdunklen Wald schritt, obwohl sie in Begeleitung von bestimmt zwanzig Todessern, allein vor ihr, waren. Wie viele es insgesamt waren, konnte Lily nicht sagen. Sie versuchte immer wieder über ihre Schulter einen Blick auf ihre Eltern zu werfen, aber jedes Mal wurde sie daran gehindert, indem einer dieser schwarzgekleideten Mistkerle, die neben ihr liefen, Lily einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte. So richtete sie wieder den Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen, und versuchte im schwachen Licht zu erkennen, ob sie in eine Pfütze oder unter eine Wurzel trat.  
  
Endlich kamen sie an eine Lichtung, und Lily musste sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stellen. Der Mondschatten um sie herum nahm ihr alle Sicht auf das, was direkt um sie herum geschah. Neben ihr wurde Peter ebenfalls gefesselt. Die anderen konnte Lily nicht sehen, aber Peter verriet ihr leise, dass sie nicht weit entfernt, ebenfalls an Bäume gefesselt waren. Lily atmete abermals auf- eine weitere wichtige Vorraussetzung für ihren Plan war soeben in Erfüllung gegangen.  
  
Einige Todesser trugen stumm die leblosen Körper von ihren Eltern und von Mr und Mrs Potter vorbei. Lily versuchte ihre Eltern zu sehen, doch so sehr sie sich auch reckte- das einzige was sie sah, war der umherschlackernde Arm ihrer Mutter. Ihr Ehering blitzte im Mondlicht hell zu ihr herüber. Lily nahm es als gutes Zeichen.  
  
Auf das unser Plan klappt, dachte Lily.  
  
Die Todesser trugen die große Amphore, die fast, wie Lily fand, wie ein Kanister aussah, in die Mitte der Lichtung, und ordneten die vier Erwachsenen um sie herum an. Lilys Mutter lag neben Mrs Potter auf der einen Seite, ihr Vater neben Mr Potter auf der gegenüberliegenden.  
  
Diesmal konnte Lily nicht mehr weinen, alle Tränen schienen versiegt. Stattdessen fühlte sie eine starke Zuneigung, zu ihren Eltern, zu James und –unbekannterweise- ebenfalls zu James' Eltern. Und die Zuneigung gemischt mit Hoffnung verwandelte sie allmählich in Vertrauen zu ihrem Plan, und als die Todesser den Kreis schlossen, war sie sich beinahe sicher, dass es klappen würde.  
  
Sie blickte hinüber zu Peter. Aber Peter war schon nicht mehr da. Wurmschwanz huschte an ihr vorbei, hinüber zu den anderen. Lilys Fesseln fielen, da Peter jetzt ja weg war, einfach hinunter, und sie tastete im stockdunklen Schatten des Baumes nach dem Tarnumhang, den Peter ihr liegen lassen sollte. Lily fand ihn schnell, und kletterte leise auf den Baum. Oben angekommen, wickelte sie sich ganz in den Umhang ein, und stellte mit einem Blick auf ihre Beine befriedigt fest, dass sie ganz und gar verschwunden waren. Nun konnte sie auch die anderen sehen, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt ebenfalls gefesselt waren. Peter hatte James und Sirius bereits befreit, und nun löste auch Remus seine Fesseln.  
  
Die Todesser hatten von alldem nichts bemerkt, sie hatten gerade einen perfekt gerundeten Kreis um die Anordnung in ihrer Mitte gezogen. Als sie sich bei den Händen nahmen, begann die Amphore zu glühen, und tauchte die Lichtung in ein gruseliges Licht. Gerade als Voldemort begann die ersten paar Worte zu sprechen, schnellte Lilys Blick blitzschnell zu den Rumtreibern hinüber.  
  
Vor allem zu Remus.  
  
Der holte tief Luft, und selbst in dem roten Licht sah man ihm an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er war kreideweiß, und versuchte angestrengt die Verwandlung noch einen letzten Moment zurückzuhalten. Es musste sehr schmerzhaft sein. Die Jungs hatten ihr gestern erklärt, dass er es zurückhalten konnte, solange er nicht direkt dem Vollmondlicht ausgesetzt war. Alles schien jetzt zu klappen, sogar der Himmel spielte mit. Die Wolken verzogen sich, und der große, runde Vollmond schickte seine nun hellweißen Strahlen hinunter.  
  
Remus trat einen Schritt vor, ins Mondlicht. Er öffnete des Mund, doch es war nicht seine Stimme, die brüllte. Ein tiefes, schauerliches Grollen ließ Voldemort einhalten. Irritiert schaute er hinüber zu Remus, und erstarrte.  
  
„Ein Werwolf!", kreischte er.  
  
Sirius und James hatten sich zurückgezogen, nur Peter lauerte noch unter dem Baum. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn fast vollständig verschluckt, und nur weil Lily wusste, wo er sich befand, sah sie ihn.  
  
Indessen war Remus vollständig verwandelt. Lange Zähne ragten aus seinem Maul, die blonden Haare hatten sich in graubraune Zottel verwandelt, die nun auch den gesamten Körper bedeckten. Riesige Pranken standen auf dem Waldboden. Sein Umhang war zerrissen, die Fetzen lagen unter seinen mächtigen Hinterläufern.  
  
Er knurrte.  
  
Dann stürzte er sich, wie in Raserei verfallen, auf die Todesser. Gleichzeitig landete ein großer Hund neben ihm, und setzte ihm nach. Er würde aufpassen, dass er ihren Eltern nicht zu nahe kam. Lily starrte gespannt auf den einen Busch, hinter dem schon Sirius hervorgesprungen war. Sie brannte darauf, James in seiner Animagusgestalt zu sehen.  
  
Da sprang ein großer Hirsch elegant hervor. Sein großes Geweih hob sich gegen das rote Licht ab und Lily bemerkte, dass es wirklich James war, als er hinüber zu seinem Vater galoppierte.  
  
Irgendwie konnte sie es an der Art sehen, wie er lief, wie er sich bewegte. Und als er den Kopf hob, war sie sich sicher: den Spitznamen, war sie sich sicher: den Spitznamen „Krone" hatte James wirklich verdient.  
  
Krone umkreiste im Trab die vier Eltern, während sich Tatze und Moony und die Todesser kümmerten, die total aus dem Häuschen nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Lily musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht anzufeuern. Voldemort hatte sich an den Rand der Lichtung zurückgezogen, und beschwor sich gerade einen Schutzkreis. Davon hatte ihnen Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst erzählt. Es sah aus, wie ein großer Käfig aus orangem Licht. Doch Lily kümmerte sich nicht darum, nie hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie Voldemort besiegen könnten. Sie sah lieber dem Getümmel in der Mitte der Lichtung zu.  
  
Lily freute sich wie eine Schneekönigin, als Sirius seine mächtige Tatze hob, und Snape damit ins Land der Träume beförderte.  
  
Unterdessen flitzte eine kleine Gestalt namens Wurmschwanz an der Amphore entlang, und versuchte einen Rückgangsmechanismus zu finden, sodass sie ihre Eltern befreien konnten. Auf und ab ging es, in rasendem Tempo.  
  
Doch er fand nichts. Langsam formierten sich die Todesser unter Voldemorts Leitung erneut. Aus seinem Schutzkäfig gab er Befehle, und etwa zehn Todesser schritten hinüber zu Tatze. Der hob seine Pranke gegen den ersten, doch gegen zehn Schocker hatte ein noch so großer Hund keine Chance. Hektisch versuchte er hinüber zu Moony zu gelangen um hinter ihm Deckung zu suchen- doch zu spät.  
  
Ein weiterer Schwall Schocker traf ihn, und der große schwarze Hund brach zusammen. Die Todesser bildeten einen Kreis um Moony. Panisch blickte Lily umher. Krone wusste anscheinend auch nicht, was er machen sollte. Unschlüssig blieb er in der Nähe der vier Bahren. Und Wurmschwanz? Der war gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte Lily ihn auch nur nicht mehr erkennen, denn die Amphore hatte aufgehört zu glühen. Nur noch das rote Licht der Schocker beleuchtete die Lichtung.  
  
Der Kreis um Moony wurde immer enger. Doch ein Werwolf war nicht so leicht zu besiegen.  
  
Moony widerstand drei Schockerschwallen. Bevor die Todesser ein weiteres Mal die Zauberstäbe hoben und „Stupor!" riefen, erschallte ein gewaltiges Röhren über der Lichtung.  
  
Krone hatte sich auf die Hinterläufe gestellt, und schickte sein Röhren durch den Wald. Lily wusste nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Die Todesser hielten nur kurz inne, hielten dann aber weiter auf Moony, und schickten noch zweimal Schocker aus.  
  
Moony hielt durch. Er biss drei Todesser bis sie sich nicht mehr rührten. Doch man sah ihm an, dass es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten war, bis auch er neben Sirius ins nasse Gras fallen würde.  
  
Da ertönte ein weiteres Geräusch. Eine Antwort auf Krones Hilferuf, ein Horn, so silberhell wie eine Glocke kam aus dem Wald. Und von allen Seiten kamen Antworten. Doch sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass Moony abermals getroffen wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe wurde der zottige Körper gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Moony zuckte nur ein mal, und blieb dann bewusstlos liegen. Die Todesser wandten sich dem großen Hirsch zu, der immer noch bei seiner Mutter stand.  
  
Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schocker in seine Richtung schicken konnten, ertönte das Horn erneut und abermals folgten unzählige Echos.  
  
Lily blickte gespannt in die Richtung, aus welcher der Ton zu kommen schien. Auch die Todesser erstarrten erneut. Da brach ein Hagel Pfeile aus dem Unterholz hervor, und einige Todesser brachen getroffen zusammen.  
  
Plötzlich galoppierten Scharen von Zentauren auf die Lichtung. 


	13. James

James  
  
Erleichtert senkte Krone sein großes Geweih nieder, und verbeugte sich vor Milane, der die Zentauren anführte.  
  
„Vielen Dank, dass sie gekommen sind."  
  
„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler. Wir haben vorhergesehen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Fire- ähm ... einer der Zentauren", verbesserte er sich schnell, „Hat uns dann doch überredet."  
  
Etwas verwirrt sah James ihm zu, wie er davon galoppierte, den Boden gespannt, drei Pfeile auf der Sehne. Warum sollte es ein Fehler sein, ihnen zu helfen?  
  
Er versuchte den Baum zu erkennen, auf dem Lily sich befand. Doch er hatte ihn verloren, und - zum Glück! - Lily war unter dem Tarnumhang nicht zusehen.  
  
James wandte sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Die Zentauren hinderten die Todesser daran, sich neu zu formieren und erneut gezielt mit Schockern anzugreifen. Sie sprengten die schwarzen Gestalten auseinander, indem sie direkt auf sie zugaloppierten und sich nicht von ihnen stören ließen. Ronan und die anderen Zentauren bewegten sich so flink und waren so geschickt, dass sie nur selten von einem der roten Schocker getroffen wurden. Und wenn es doch passierte, störte es sie nicht im geringsten.  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, hatten die Zentauren die Arbeit fortgesetzt, die Remus und Sirius bereits angefangen hatten.  
  
James sah befriedigt zu, wie die verhassten Todesser in Panik umherliefen und trabte an dem Getümmel vorbei, zu Remus hinüber.  
  
Der Werwolf sah furchtbar aus. Mit der Schnauze stupste der Hirsch ihn an- doch keine Reaktion. Bei solchen Mengen von Schockern war es kein Wunder. Doch erleichtert sah er, dass Remus noch atmete. Schwach und unregelmäßig, aber er atmete.  
  
Und wo war Sirius? Er war schon früher getroffen worden. Schnell machte James kehrt und stürzte sich mitten ins Getümmel, um Sirius zu finden. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht von herumfliegenden Pfeilen getroffen wurde, doch auch ein Hirsch ist flink und geschickt und so fand er nach einigen Minuten endlich den leblosen Körper von Sirius. Der große Hund war verletzt, doch er hatte die Augen bereits wieder offen und winselte leise, als er James sah. Der zog ihn an seinem Fell ein wenig aus der Schusslinie.  
  
SURR.  
  
Ein Pfeil flog dicht an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei, und Krone ging schnell in Deckung. „Sie sollten lieber verschwinden, Mr Potter.", rief Ronan ihm zu, während er einen Todesser auf dreißig Metern Entfernung niederstreckte.  
  
James nickte, warf Tatze noch einen kurzen Blick zu und schnellte wieder hinüber zu seinen Eltern. Die Zentauren trieben die verängstigten Todesser immer weiter weg von den vier Erwachsenen, und James versuchte nun seinerseits in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie er seine Eltern befreien konnte. Er senkte den Kopf und suchte auf dem Boden neben der Amphore nach einem Anhaltspunkt.  
  
Doch auch er fand nichts.  
  
Auf einmal hörte James einen so lauten Knall, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Die Lichtung war in ein giftgrünes Licht getaucht, und machte sie so noch gruseliger als sie sowieso schon war.  
  
Langsam hob James den Kopf. Er wusste genau, was er nicht bedacht hatte. Was alle vergessen hatten. Die Frage, die er verdrängt hatte. Die er sich nicht getraut hatte zu stellen.  
  
Wo ist Voldemort? Nun war er wohl zurück, von wo auch immer er gewesen war.  
  
Ein grässliches Lachen bestätigte den Verdacht. Er sah zum Himmel. Voldemort schwebte zwanzig Meter über ihnen in der Luft.  
  
„Zentauren!", kreischte er. „Ihr habt euch auf eine Seite gestellt- und zwar auf die falsche Seite! Dafür müsst ihr zahlen!" James riss geschockte die Augen auf, als Voldemort den Zauberstab hob.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!", schrie Voldemort, den Zauberstab in die Menge gerichtet. Ein noch giftigerer Blitz schoss hervor und traf einen der Zentauren. Milane fiel tot um.  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei erhob sich, und alle Zentauren flüchteten genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
In seinem Kopf explodierten die Stimmen der aufgebrachten, trauernden Zentauren. James wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten, obwohl er wusste das es nichts bringen würde.  
  
„Milane!"  
  
„Unser Anführer!"  
  
„Wo ist Firenze? Er hat an allem Schuld!"  
  
„Milane!"  
  
„Wer wollte bloß, dass wir Potter helfen?"  
  
„Nie wieder werden wir jemandem von denen beistehen!"  
  
„Nie wieder einen von denen nur in unserem Wald dulden!"  
  
„Milane!"  
  
„Das war's mit unserer Freundschaft, Mensch!"  
  
„Milane..."  
  
James schloss die Augen. Nahm das denn überhaupt kein Ende mehr? Mal hatten die Todesser den Vorteil, mal sie- das alles machte ihn fertig. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er Voldemort auf der Erde wieder- und ihm direkt gegenüber stehend.  
  
„Potter... Verwandle dich sofort zurück!" Auch Voldemort schien in seinem Kopf zu sein. James war verwirrt- nur die Zentauren kannten die Gedankensprache! Doch James reagierte nicht, sondern sah über die Schulter des Mannes hinweg.  
  
„Rückverwandlung- oder..."  
  
„Oder was?", antworte James in Gedanken und sah ihm fest in die roten Augen. „Folter' mich ruhig- Voldemort!"  
  
„Lord Voldemort... und ich denke, den Cruciatus-Fluch werden wir abermals nicht benötigen.", zischte Voldemort.  
  
James blieb fast das Herz stehen. Zwei Todesser näherten sich einem Baum. Dem Baum auf dem Lily saß! Ein Paar Stiefeletten waren deutlich zu sehen. Lily hatte den Tarnumhang verrutschen lassen! Schon hatten die Todesser sie gepackt und zerrten sie hinüber.  
  
Sofort verwandelte sich Krone zurück. Selbst Peter hatten die Todesser irgendwie eingefangen. Wie durch einen Schleier bekam James nicht einmal mehr mit, wie sie abermals gefesselt waren, dieses Mal jedoch standen nur Lily, Peter und er neben seinen Eltern. Gefesselt an die große Amphore. Er schaute zu Lily hinüber. Ihre Tränen tropfen vor ihr auf den Boden, sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Die Todesser schlossen abermals den Kreis um sie. Sirius und Remus waren in ihrer Nähe an die Erde gefesselt: dicke Pflöcke verhinderten, dass sie ihre gefesselten Pranken bewegten. Der Werwolf war immer noch bewusstlos, und Sirius viel zu schwach um überhaupt die Augen die ganze Zeit offen zu halten.  
  
Voldemort begann wieder mit dem Ritual. „Mux kappulled ... vilxid mea gomfixenturi..."  
  
Die Todesser begannen im Chor immer wieder die Worte „Sererea... sererea..." zu flüstern.  
  
Ein Grauen erfasste James, als Voldemort zu der großen Amphore, an der sie gefesselt waren, ging und einen versteckten Mechanismus betätigte. Die Amphore riss knapp über ihren Schultern auf, und ein Schwall warmes Blut rann James den Rücken hinunter.  
  
„NEEEIN!!!", brüllte er, und riss von Sinnen an seinen Fesseln.  
  
Lily neben ihm bekam einen Weinkrampf, und Peter erbrach auf den Waldboden.  
  
„Sererea, sererea...", die Todesser steigerten langsam das Tempo.  
  
Ein ekliger Geruch stieg James in die Nase. Der Geruch von Blut und Erbrochenem vermischte sich mit dem gleichen süßlichen Geruch, den er schon im Kerker gerochen hatte.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..."  
  
„Warum tust du das? Warum tust du uns das an?", brüllte James Voldemort an.  
  
Voldemort achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern tauchte das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm tief in die Blutlache.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..."  
  
„WARUM?"  
  
Voldemort ging zum Rande des Kreises, und strich mit seinem blutigen Zeichen über die dunklen Male seiner Diener. Ein irres Lachen klang von seinen Lippen. Die Todesser steigerten abermals das Tempo.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..." James lehnte sich so weit vor, wie es ihm die Fesseln nur erlaubten. Sie schnitten tief ins Fleisch. Er wollte seiner Lily ins Gesicht blicken. Doch die roten, von Blut verklebten Haare waren immer noch wie ein Vorhang, der ihr Gesicht verdeckte.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..." Lily blickte stumm zu Boden. Gelähmt, schien sie, unfähig etwas zu sagen. James vernahm auf seiner anderes Seite wieder ein würgendes Geräusch.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..." Auch wenn es kaum mehr möglich schien, klangen die Worte immer schneller zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Voldemort hatte seine Runde beendet, und kehrte wieder in die Mitte zurück. Er flüsterte etwas, was James nicht verstehen konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Voldemort etwas nuschelte, wahrscheinlich lag es aber daran dass James abermals das Gefühl von Taubheit befiel.  
  
Ein neuer Ring wurde in die Amphore geritzt, der braune Ton barst und ein neuer Schwall Blut ergoss sich nun in der Höhe ihrer Kniekehlen. Die Fesseln wickelten sich neu auf, er war nun nicht mehr an die Amphore gebunden, konnte sich aber trotzdem nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Seine Arme wurden an seinen Körper gepresst, seine Knie weigerten sich strikt zu gehorchen. Lily neben ihm schwankte, drohte nach vorne zu kippen. Irgendwie veranlasste James seine Beine, den halben Meter in Lilys Richtung zur zurückzulegen.  
  
Dankbar registrierte er wie sie sich an ihn lehnte. Er war nicht allein.  
  
„Sererea, sererea..."  
  
Voldemort erhob sich über den magischen Kreis, und ein leuchtendes Gitter verband seinen rechten Unterarm mit jedem einzelnen seiner Todesser. Die Freunde waren eingeschlossen in diesem schrecklichen Käfig.  
  
Und mit jeder Sekunde versickerte ein wenig mehr Blut im Boden.  
  
„Todesser!", kreischte Voldemort wie ein Irrer. Mit einem Schlag hörte der Chor auf, und alle fielen auf die Knie. Das Gitter erzitterte, blieb jedoch bestehen.  
  
„Der erste Teil des Bannspruches ist gesprochen." Er erhob die Hände zum Himmel, legte den Reptilienartigen Kopf in den Nacken. Langsam begann er sich in der Luft zu drehen. Die Gitterstäbe sprangen von einem zum anderen und ein rotierender Kreisel entstand. Wie glühende Drähte durchbohrten sie das Dunkel der Nacht. Immer weiter, und immer schneller drehte sich das schreckliche Rad über ihnen.  
  
James dachte schon, er könnte nicht anders. Er dachte, er müsse es Peter gleich tun und sich ebenfalls erbrechen. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er war nicht Peter Pettigrew- er war James Potter. Immer noch standen er und Lily aufrecht nebeneinander.  
  
Voldemorts Stimme erhob sich in den Himmel: „Zwei Paare, sich liebend wie am ersten Tag. Ein magisches. Ein nichtmagisches. Charakterlich ähnlich wie Zwillinge." Das waren auch Sirius' Worte gewesen. Gestern nacht, als sie noch Hoffnung hatten. „Von ihren normalen Tätigkeiten entrissen- hereingelegt, ohne dass sie auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen durften..." Na toll. Wie lange hatte er sich gefragt, warum der Zug angehalten hatte? Weil die Auroren zwei weniger waren um die Strecke zu beaufsichtigen. So lange waren seine Eltern schon in Voldemorts Gewalt? Wenn er am ersten September im Hogwarts-Express gewusst hätte, warum es so war, hätte er es nicht wissen wollen.  
  
„Drei Tage lang, langsam des Blutes beraubt. Vermischt in einer magischen, antiken Amphore. All dies sind Vorraussetzungen für das Ritual der Schwarzen Magie... Sererea Sanguinea! Und wir haben sie erfüllt! Sererea!"  
  
Die Todesser begannen wieder mit ihren Beschwörungen. „Sererea, sererea..."  
  
James fühlte nun gar nichts mehr. Keine Kälte, keine Wärme, keinen Ekel. Nur noch irgendwo, tief drinnen in seinem Herzen hatte er noch die Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern noch lebten. Doch alles war taub, nicht nur sein Gehör. Er bewegte seine Finger, doch sie fühlten sich an, an gehörten sie nicht zu ihm.  
  
Ein lautes Klirren ließ ihn hoch fahren. Die Amphore war nun ganz und gar zerbrochen.  
  
Doch dann geschah etwas, was James nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Gerade als Voldemort ansetzte um die letzten Verse des Bannspruches zu sagen, erklang in der Luft Phönixgesang. Elektrisiert hielt James Ausschau nach Fawkes und Dumbledore.  
  
„Lily! Hörst du das? Es ist-" Da erschien ein gleißender Lichtball am Himmel, und ließ den roten Käfig der Todesser, der sich immer noch rasendschnell drehte, verblassen.  
  
„- Dumbledore!", rief Lily schwach. Ihr Schulleiter erschien wie ein rettender Engel am Himmel. Neben ihm schwebte sein geliebter Phönix, den James schon von einigen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore kannte. Meist ging es um irgendwelche Abenteuer der Rumtreiber... Doch als James an frühere Vollmondnächte dachte, kamen sie ihm viel zu jugendlich vor. Viel zu naiv. Viel zu unwirklich.  
  
Dabei waren dass, was Dumbledore hier tat viel unwirklicher, und James bekam kaum mehr mit, wie einige Gefolgsleute, die hinter Dumbledore erschienen, sie befreiten und ihnen berichteten, dass ein weißer Zentaur sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Natürlich wusste James, dass es sich um Firenze handeln musste. Andere trieben die Todesser zusammen, verteilten Schocker. Wieder andere befreiten Sirius und bemühten sich, den Werwolf in Schach zu halten, ohne ihm allzu viele Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
Doch das meiste leistete wirklich Dumbledore. Er und Voldemort lieferten sich ein Duell, wie James es noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht das James schon viele Zaubererduelle gesehen hatte.  
  
Doch all diese Sachen passierten hinter einem durchsichtigen Vorhang, alle Geräusche schienen durch Watte zu kommen. Halb bekam er noch mit, wie das Gefolge von Dumbledore jubelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er einen grünen Blitz. Voldemort war gegangen.  
  
In Trance versetzt schlich James zu seiner Mutter hinüber. Er wusste, dass ein Mensch ohne Blut nicht überleben konnte. Doch da war immer noch dieser Ballon mit Hoffnung gefüllt in seinem Inneren.  
  
Doch dieser Ballon zerplatzte jäh, als er seiner Mutter ins kalkweiße Gesicht sah. Die Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Wangen kalt. Er griff nach ihrer Hand- ebenfalls eiskalt.  
  
Auf einmal waren alle Sinne wieder da, und eine Woge des Schmerzes ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen.  
  
„NEEEIIN!!!", schrie James auf. Seine Stimme vermischte sich mit Lilys, die neben ihrem Vater kniete.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
James und Lily trafen sich in der Mitte des magischen Zirkels. Lily wollte hinüber zu ihrer Mutter und James wollte zu seinem Vater. Beide wussten, was sie erwarten würde. James sah Lily an. Lily sah James an. Beide waren in der gleichen Situation, beide fühlten den gleichen Schmerz.  
  
Als Lily in James braune Augen blickte fühlte sie das gleiche wie er, als James in ihre grünen Augen blickte.  
  
Die alten Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Die plötzliche Kehrtwendung- das Begehren so zu sein wie der andere. Die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht funktionierte. James war einfach nicht so wie Lily. Lily war einfach nicht so wie James. Der Wunsch, zusammen einen Mittelweg zu finden. Die Sicherheit, dass es klappen kann.  
  
Das es klappen wird.  
  
Aber nicht heute Nacht. Der Schmerz saß heute Nacht zu tief.  
  
So waren beide damit zufrieden, einander inmitten dieses Chaos zwischen Tod, Gefangennahme und Kampf, in die Arme zu schließen. Zu wissen, dass da einer war, dem es genauso ging.  
  
In dieser Nacht passierte also etwas, was beide niemals gewünscht, was beide niemals geahnt, sogar niemals für möglich gehalten hatten.  
  
Lily Evans und James Potter standen gemeinsam auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, und waren sich sicher, dass sie einander liebten. 


	14. Nachtwort

Nachtrag  
  
Hi an alle, denen Turning Around gefallen hat, und die mir auch so lieb geschrieben haben!!!  
  
Viele von euch fragen nach Fortsetzung- wahrscheinlich habt ihr die nicht gefunden: sie heißt ‚And Today' und ich schreibe schon an dem 10. Kapitel!  
  
Ich habe sie auch auf FF.net veröffentlicht, hier findet ihr sie:  
  
  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
  
LG: Isa 


End file.
